


Happenstance

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Happenstance - noun a chance happening or event. This Lieutenant Duckling story chronicles the events that lead two people, who are alone in the world, to each other. Their lives have been ever changing, Emma’s since she was born, and Killian’s since he was seven. When they meet each other after a series of events bring them to the same place, a new set of events, set in motion by their friendship, will lead them down a path to new possibilities. Love, friendship, and family, things neither thought they’d ever have, are all within their grasp, will they be able to reach out and take hold?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Her earliest memories were of a kind family, the Brown family. Remembering back, they had seemed perfect to her almost 3-year-old self, but Emma knew now, there was no such thing. Really, the first sign that they weren’t perfect should’ve been  _ the appearance of perfection _ . The second, the fact that they only wanted her and not her twin brother, but the social workers chalked it up to the young couple not being able to afford two children. 

 

She’d missed her brother so badly, it sometimes hurt. At that age, Emma wasn’t capable of understanding the deep wound being separated from her sibling would cause. And despite the fact that she was the one taken, she still felt a sense of abandonment without him. As young hearts tend to do though, she began to heal. 

 

She was with the Brown family until she was almost four, which meant she had one year of seeming perfection. That was when the third and glaringly bright sign came. The couple decided to dump her back into the foster system; they didn’t say why, they didn’t give her warning. The social worker came for a visit, and when she left, she took Emma with her. The stress of losing her family had a huge impact on Emma. She didn’t speak for weeks, and wouldn’t eat for long periods of time; she cried every night, three thoughts ever present in her little mind - she was alone, she was unloved, and she could no longer remember her brother’s name.  

 

She was never adopted, and bounced through the foster system without a safety net to catch her when she fell into the homes that used her as a meal ticket, the homes with abusive foster parents, the homes with drunks, and the homes that just didn’t care. As she entered teenhood she was sent to various group homes, where she eventually met  _ him _ .

 

~~~

 

They’d moved here when he was 7, and shortly thereafter Rose Jones was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. She was the whole world to him and his brother, and in Killian Jones’ opinion, _ father should’ve been the one with cancer since he was the smoker… and an arse _ . 

He remembers his mother telling him not to speak that way, even as their father proved to be a coward, running away from the situation shortly after her diagnosis. To keep the boys together Rose signed the consent paper allowing Liam to enter the U.S. Navy at the age of 17.  _ Liam would have to be the man of the house and raise his younger brother now _ , she’d told them, to which Killian proudly stated he could  _ take care of himself just fine _ . He didn’t know that in time, that’d be his only choice. 

 

Liam finished boot camp and his schools, managing a month back before their mother’s passing. In a stroke of what might be considered luck, Liam was granted repeated shore duty positions. As the boys had no other relatives, he was the only adult in Killian’s life, and could not deploy.  It was rare for accommodations like this, Liam had found a sympathetic detailer in Chief Nemo who’d lost his own family. Nemo knew the importance of these two boys only having each other, as he himself now had no one. For a little over 7 years, they were able to make a decent go of life after losing two parents. As Killian knows now though, if things seem too good to be true, it’s likely they are.

 

~~~

 

She was almost 16 when he’d swept into her life like a storm, all smiles and pretty words. They’d clicked right away, or at least she thought they had. It was her junior year at yet another new school. Emma Swan had blossomed into a gorgeous young woman, unbeknownst to herself; she still only saw the ugly duckling when she looked in the mirror. She was the new girl again, but this time, someone took notice. 

 

He was the first person to show her undivided attention and affection. She changed over the next year as she let him rule her world, some of the jadedness acquired over years of being alone fell away. She opened up to him, quickly clinging to the belief that he truly loved her, and even more importantly, he chose to  _ want _ her. In return for that affection, he’d monopolized her attention, her time, and groomed her to bend to his every will. They went to school together, ditched together, he even hung out at the group home with her.  Neal also taught her some of the tricks of his trade - a petty thief - and Emma was putty in his hands. 

 

There had been signs, there were always signs, but Emma had chosen to ignore them. Who cared that his father was the richest man in town, yet Neal still chose to steal? Who cared that he got insanely jealous and overprotective when other boys would talk to her; he must love her a lot, right? She’d thought it was love, but it was nothing more than control. Deep down she knew that her desperation for love had made her blind, and in her opinion now,  _ love will only make you weak _ . But, at the time, she believed there wasn’t much else out there for a person like her, so she stayed. It beat being alone. 

 

~~~

 

Killian was _ almost  _ as old as Liam had been when Liam joined the service, so why the fuck should he need to go into the foster system? He thought he’d experienced the worst day of his life, the day that his beloved mother passed, but here he was looking at two naval officers who’d come to notify next of kin… and that was all he’d heard. When he came to, he was on his couch. He silently thanked his lucky stars that it’d all been a dream until he sat up to the crashing realization that this was the new worst day of his life.  

 

They’d told him he was sole beneficiary to Liam’s life insurance policy, and would be entitled to the insurance money once he aged out of the system.   _ What bloody system, _ he’d yelled. He was old enough to be on his own, dammit. The state disagreed, and at almost 16, Killian Jones became a ward of the state. 

 

He was put into the system and promptly landed in a fancy new teen group home, belonging to one Robert Gold. Rumor had it, the teen home was a front to launder Gold’s dirty money. Befriended quickly by the spirited Mrs. Gold, he ate up the attention. They talked about everything; well, he talked, she listened. It was soothing to have found a parental figure to be able to confide in; it was soothing until it wasn’t. He’d naively believed she cared about him, even though he knew one of the boys here was her actual child, although he wasn’t sure which one.  

 

A year into his time there, he was on his way to bed when he overheard her discussing the details of _ his life _ , and future, including the insurance money that would eventually come his way.  Intent on finding out who the hell she was telling his business to, and why, he found himself shocked to silence when he heard the sordid details her husband was cooking up. Peeking through the cracked door, Killian saw Milah sat upon the lap of Gold, arms around his neck, his arms around her waist, as he told her to _ ‘seduce the boy, just until the money comes, it’d only be a year’ _ .  

 

He was so disgusted, so angry, he slammed the door open, ready to fight. She’d jumped up immediately calling his name, but he’d seen red. He’d attacked the man, beating him until his knuckles were bleeding and he was out of breath, tears of rage blinding him, and violence coursing through his veins.  No charges were pressed; Gold had just as much to lose as Killian, if not more, as all the shady practices at Gold’s group home wouldn’t be looked upon kindly by the state. He was promptly moved from the group home without consequence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

_ One more bloody year _ , he thought. He was sitting out back, letting the sun shine down on him. There were few precious moments until school was back in session, and then he’d be a senior.  There was nothing exciting about the prospect; he’d had one foot out the door upon arriving at Ingrid’s group home for teens. He stuck to himself, he didn’t need anyone in his life, and he damn sure didn’t want anyone, although he did much prefer this group home to the last.  The insurance policy from Liam was what paid for Killian to be at the group home, and where Gold had kept the full check, as was normal in a foster situation, Ingrid kept what she needed to feasibly support Killian’s means, and gave him the rest. She was also a decent human being, which was always favorable where foster care was concerned.  

 

He watched as the Swan girl walked across the lawn; she was a quiet one. And way too good for that prick of a boyfriend of hers. She held her arms around her midsection as if trying to protect herself from some unknown threat. Watching her and that look on her face, he remembered back to when he’d first arrived. 

 

_ Killian had just unpacked his few possessions into his new room. He was bitter. He shouldn’t have to be in the care of anyone; he could take care of himself better than anyone else had since Liam’s passing. He’d headed out back to get fresh air; he felt nothing, except when he felt anger. Keeping to himself he’d observed the others, he wondered how long they’d been here for, how long till they were out. He noticed her right away; she was sitting in the furthest corner of the yard. He wondered if the expression on her face was permanent and if he had that same look now that Liam was gone - the look of an abandoned soul. Staring at her, he didn’t notice the two guys that sauntered up to him.   _

 

_ “New here?”  _

 

_ Killian looked at them and nodded, not interested in making nice. _

 

_ “I’m Felix, and this is Neal,” he continued, either not catching the social cue of someone who wanted to be left alone, or not caring. _

 

_ Scowling at the two, he begrudgingly introduced himself. “Killian,” was all he said, then looked back at the lost blonde girl. _

 

_ “You see that girl over there? She’s pretty, huh?” the one called Neal asked. _

 

_ “Aye,” Killian answered before he could stop himself.  He had no need to make friends here, so why was he indulging this conversation? _

 

_ “She is pretty,” Neal agreed, clapping his hand on Killian’s shoulder, “pretty bangable. And she’s mine, so why don’t you do me a favor and stop eye fucking her.” _

 

_ Killian took a deep breath. If self preservation didn’t take over he was going to murder this idiot. “Why don’t you do me a favor...” _

 

_ Neal chuckled, “And what’s that?” _

 

_ “Take your fucking hand off of me, before I do it for you.” _

 

_ Neal shoved Killian by way of removing his hand from his shoulder. _

 

_ “Hey, what’s going on?” _

 

_ Killian hadn’t noticed the girl had made her way across the lawn.  _

 

_ “Nothing babe, just meeting the new guy.” _

 

_ “Oh, hi,” she said quietly, glancing toward Killian. She smiled, though he noticed it was a bit forced, and even though her eyes were a bright green, he could see they were troubled. “I’m Emma… Emma Swan.” _

 

_ “Killian Jones,” he replied, extending his hand, and offering a warm smile. _

 

_ As Emma put her hand out to shake Killian’s hand, Neal threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her off in the other direction, “Let’s go.” _

 

_ Emma stumbled a bit as he pulled her away, she turned around and smiled apologetically at Killian. He watched as they walked away, wondering how a girl like her was with such a jerk. _

 

They’d spoken a few times since then, not about anything of consequence. He enjoyed her company though. She was familiar in a way that he didn’t quite understand, but also didn’t question. He had a short time to be here, so it didn’t really matter.

 

School started a few weeks later without further incident. Emma and Killian fell into an easy enough routine, they walked to school together, and she’d walk home with him on the occasion that Neal wasn’t there waiting for her after school in his shiny new car that daddy had bought him. Despite planning to keep to himself, Killian made a couple of friends, Emma being the first, but she didn’t hang out with him and the other friends he’d made at school; she chose to keep to herself. 

 

~~~

 

“Swan, why don’t you have lunch with us today, me, Dave, and Mary Margaret?” Killian asked her one morning on their way to school.

 

“I don’t know,” she said, “I kind of like the time to myself. It’s the only time I have to just think and be on my own.”

 

“It wouldn’t be that way if you didn’t have the human equivalent of a plastic bag smothering you every minute.”

 

“Killian, you don’t understand,” she argued weakly.

 

“What don’t I understand? Why do you stay with him?” He felt a little more upset than he knew he was entitled to, but he hated seeing her have the light snuffed out of her by that controlling dick.

 

“I don’t owe you any explanations, Killian.” Emma started to get flustered at his needling. 

 

“No, you don’t,” he said, hurt clear in his voice for only a moment before he slipped his brick facade back in place. “You owe me absolutely nothing.”

 

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, but you don’t-”

 

“Ah yes, I don’t understand, well then, why don’t you enlighten me?”

 

“He is the only person who has ever loved me, chosen me, and stuck around.” 

 

“If that’s your idea of love, then I am the one who’s sorry.”

 

“Oh, and you know better?” she questioned angrily, “Who do you have?” Emma Swan didn’t need anyone’s pity.

 

“Too true, lass.” 

 

He stalked away as soon as they reached campus, not looking back. Killian Jones didn’t need anyone, and he damn sure didn’t want anyone. 

 

~~~

 

He hated that he waited hopefully at lunch, hoping maybe she’d have a change of heart.

 

“What’s wrong with you today?” Mary Margaret asked Killian.

 

David looked at her, eyes bugging out as they tended to do when his girlfriend blurted out such questions.  Her idealistic nature flowed into her words often, it’s just how she was raised. And although some of her positive ways had rubbed off on David, he still knew how the other half lived. He had been the other half at times.

 

“What?” she asked innocently. 

 

“Cutting to the quick as usual, Blanchard,” Killian addressed her forward question, so David didn’t have to. He didn’t expect much else though. Mary Margaret and David both wore their hearts on their sleeves and were not afraid to discuss or express every stupid feeling they had. Their hearts were made for each other, and Killian had found himself envious on more than one occasion that not only could two people be so perfect for each other, but they knew it, and _ accepted _ it.

 

“You’re like a wet blanket today, it’s kind of obvious something is wrong.”

 

“That was so much better,” David deadpanned, rubbing his forehead at his girlfriend’s lack of tact. It wasn’t as though she was rude, she just wanted to fix whatever it was that affected any of her friends.  

 

“Aye, there is something bothering me, although I’d rather not discuss it,” Killian explained. It was a foreign concept, he was sure, to someone who discussed and problem solved everything.  

 

Emma wasn’t in their last period of the day. He figured Neal had picked her up early, and so he walked home alone.  

 

~~~

 

When she didn’t show up at dinner time, he began to worry. When she finally came home, he was beyond relieved, but that relief quickly morphed to anger. He wasn’t sure if he was pissed at her for making him worry, or at himself for caring. Seeing for himself that she was okay, he walked past her and out to the back.

 

“I’m sorry,” she spoke quietly, interrupting the silence of the night air surrounding him.

 

“There is nothing to apologize for.”

 

“Don’t do that,” she pleaded.

 

“Do what, Swan?”

 

“Don’t pretend like nothing's wrong, like you don’t care about-”

 

“About what? You’ve made it quite clear you don’t want me to care about anything concerning you,” he snapped.

 

His accent was so much thicker when he was angry, so right now  _ he must be furious _ , she thought. “Like you don’t care about our friendship,” she whispered, afraid that her voice would crack if she tried to talk normally.

 

His head snapped up to look at her when he heard the hurt in her voice. Whisper or not, it was as clear as glass. Looking at the sadness in her eyes he was hit full force with the knowledge that this time, he was the one to put that sadness there.  

 

“I do care,” he relented, “I do care, Swan, and I’m sorry. Sorry for being an arse, and for hurting you. I never want to hurt you, love.”

 

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she giggled despite the roller coaster she was on. “Why are you apologizing, I came out here to say I’m sorry. I know you’re trying to help, and I got defensive, and mean, and… I’m really sorry, Killian.”

 

“If you can forgive me, then I can forgive you,” he offered, sticking his hand out to shake.

She didn’t shake his hand, but instead hugged him. He took a moment to embrace her back, unused to a touchy feely Emma. 

 

“I forgive you,” she told him, letting him hold her.

 

“And I forgive you,” he whispered into her hair, holding her tightly. Funny thing, realizing that it wasn’t just anger that he could feel; he just wasn’t used to feeling any other emotion as strongly. But this - holding his friend, and feeling the symbiotic nature of a healthy friendship flow between them - this was the best he’d felt since before Liam’s death. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma celebrates a special occasion with her closest friends and makes a decision that will bring some changes to her life. *There is an attack in this chapter, nothing too explicit, not sexual in nature.*

Chapter 3

 

Emma and Killian continued on just as they had before; if nothing else, the argument had brought them closer together. Emma did begin to have lunch with Killian and his friends, and they quickly fell into a close knit group. Despite having almost nothing in common, Emma and Mary Margaret hit it off immediately. She got along great with David who had a bit of that same chip on his shoulder as she and Killian. He’d been a bit luckier though, since he had been adopted out of the system.  

 

“I’ll be seventeen next month, and Neal wants to have a party at his dad’s house,” Emma said to the group, “I was wondering if you guys want to come?”

 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Mary Margaret said. “I’d love to celebrate your birthday, Emma, but I don’t like that family. There’s something dark about them.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Mary Margaret,” David chuckled, “don’t sugarcoat it or anything. Sorry Emma, I know it’s blunt, but I do agree with her. Maybe we can do something before?”

 

“Sure,” Emma answered, trying to mask her disappointment that her friends wouldn’t be there among the swarm of Neal’s less than stellar group he surrounded himself with. “How about you, Killian?”

 

“Of course Swan, although I don’t know if Neal will appreciate me being there?”

 

“Since when do you give a shit about what Neal thinks? I want you there, he can deal with it if he really wants to celebrate my birthday.”

 

Killian smiled at her, wondering if maybe she wasn’t outgrowing her attachment to Neal. “Then I’ll be there.”

 

~~~

 

“Come on, Swan, you’re going to be late for your own party,” Killian teased as he knocked on her bedroom door. When she didn’t answer, he knocked again. That’s when he heard her sniffling. “I’m coming in.” 

 

“Okay,” she said in a small voice.

 

She was laying on her bed, eyes filled with tears. Even crying and puffy, she looked beautiful in her pale pink dress. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her makeup was light and elegant, showing off her angular cheekbones, and elongated eyelashes.

 

“You’re only seventeen, love, why are you crying? I thought women did that when they turn like, forty,” he joked, trying to get a laugh out of her. He sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his.

 

Emma giggled, despite herself. Sitting up, she dried her eyes and looked at her friend; he did cut quite the image in his customary black leather jacket and jeans. “I see you got dressed up for the occasion.”

 

“Well, when you’re as devilishly handsome as I am, there is no need for bells and whistles.” Killian smiled his wide smile, cocking his eyebrow as if daring her to disagree.

 

She nudged him with her shoulder, “So cocky.”

 

“Is it really being cocky, if it’s true?”

 

“Oh my gosh, Killian, you’re impossible. Come on, let’s go before we’re late to meet David and Mary Margaret.”

 

“You sure you’re alright, Emma?”

 

She looked at him with wide eyes, it always shook her a little when he used her given name; it was rare. “I will be,” she smiled.

 

“Wait, I forgot one thing.”

 

Emma turned around and raised her eyebrows in question.

 

“You look stunning in that dress,” Killian said, blushing from his neck all the way up to his ears.

 

“Thank you,” Emma said shyly. She grasped the sides of the dress, holding it out, and twirled around. “Ingrid got it for me, for my birthday.” Grabbing Killian’s hand, she led him out the door. They walked the short distance to David’s house, which was where they’d decided to meet up.

 

It was a nice afternoon; the four hung out, talked and laughed, and had a nice meal prepared by David’s mom, Ruth. 

 

“You are so lucky,” Emma told David wistfully, “she’s a wonderful lady.”

 

“I got lucky,” he agreed, “it doesn’t mean I don’t still wonder why, and who they are.”

 

“Sometimes knowing is not all it’s cracked up to be,” Killian said offhandedly.

 

They all bombarded him with questions of  _ what do you mean _ , each in their own words.

 

“Wouldn’t you lot like to know.” He avoided their questioning looks, suddenly sorry he’d mentioned it.

 

“Perhaps I would,” Emma said looking into his eyes.

 

Letting out a sigh, he thought about the simplest answer he could give. “I just mean that even when you do know who and why, it doesn’t always make it better.”

 

“Do you-” Emma started to ask.

 

Ruth came into the room at that moment carrying a cake; it was an elegant swan painted in frosting, and said _ Happy Birthday, Emma! _ in a flowing font. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes as she watched Ruth set the cake down in front of her. When they started singing to Emma, her tears overflowed, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had  _ Happy Birthday  _ sung to her. Staring at her small group of friends, she was overwhelmed, this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. 

 

“Make a wish, sweetie,” Ruth told her.

 

Focusing on the flames atop the cake, Emma made her wish, squeezed her eyes shut and blew out the candles. She opened up her eyes when they all clapped. “Thank you,” she whispered, her voice strained by tears.

 

After eating the delicious cake, Mary Margaret handed a gift to Emma. 

 

“You didn’t have to do this,” Emma spoke reverently, cherishing the gift before she even knew what it was. 

 

“We wanted to,” Mary Margaret told her, “it’s from all of us.” 

 

Opening the gift, Emma was brought to tears again when she saw the gorgeous swan pendant on a silver chain. “It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed through her tears. “Help me?” she asked, holding the necklace out to Killian.

 

He fastened it around her neck, and Emma held the pendant against her chest, “All I’ve done is cry all damn day, but I swear, this is the best birthday ever you guys.”

 

~~~

 

Half an hour later Emma and Killian were strolling to her next birthday celebration, chatting about possible plans for the future.  

 

Outside of being on his own in a year, and then possibly joining the service like his brother, Killian hadn’t ever given much thought to the future. Since Liam’s death, the future was nothing special, it was just there. After today though, he was starting to see that maybe a little planning and thought couldn’t hurt where the next years of his life were concerned.

 

Emma, on the other hand was just starting to realize there were possibilities for the future.  Nothing had made that more evident than chatting with Mary Margaret today. They seemed to have it all figured out, Mary Margaret wanted to be an elementary school teacher, and David was going to be a police officer. Mary Margaret would attend the University of Maine, and David would apply for the local Police Academy. Maybe there was more out there for her, too.

 

They were so engrossed in the topic of possibilities that Killian was oblivious to where they actually were, right up until he found himself face to face with a place he never wanted to see again. “Why are we here?”

 

“Umm, this is Neal’s place.”

 

“I can’t go in there,” he spoke tightly.

 

She could hear the anger in his tone. “Killian, for me? I thought we were past this.”

 

“This has nothing to do with you and that sack of shite you call your boyfriend, Swan.”

 

“Goddamnit Killian, it’s been a great day. Please just come in with me, or at least stay out here and wait for me?”

 

“Look, you don’t understand-”

 

“Oh, now I don’t understand? And I just have to accept it?”

 

“Really Emma, you don’t understand, I used to live here, this is the group home I came from. I don’t want to talk about it right now. If Gold is Neal’s father, then I wholeheartedly agree with David and Mary Margaret; this is a bad family to be caught up with. If Gold sees me here, all hell will break loose.”

 

Emma was silent, she didn’t understand what Killian was talking about, but she knew she trusted him. “Okay, I believe you. Neal’s parents aren’t home though. Let’s go in, we won’t stay too long, but I need to talk to Neal.”

 

“You’re sure they’re not home?”

 

“Yes, Neal said they’re out of town for the weekend.”

 

Killian reluctantly followed her into the place he had once called home. There were rows of liquor bottles and several kegs, and it reeked of pot and cigarette smoke. “Swan, I’ll be out back, when you’re ready, let me know.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded at him, “I’ll come get you.”

 

Killian sat out back ensconced in darkness. He couldn’t believe this was the life Emma wanted to associate herself with. She was so much better than all of this. He was deep in thought on how he could make her see that very fact, because her self esteem was the only thing holding her to these shitty choices.

 

“That hurts, Neal!” 

 

Killian heard Emma’s voice whisper yelling before he saw them. Neal was squeezing Emma’s bicep, dragging her through the back door. He pulled her over to the farthest side of the house, shrouded by a weeping willow tree, then none too gently pushed her up against the siding, placing both his hands against the wall on either side of her head. 

 

Killian got up from his spot in the corner of the yard, ready to step in if needed. He didn’t want to overstep his bounds and piss Emma off, but he wasn’t about to let this douchebag hurt her either.

 

“What the Fuck, Em?” he questioned, invading her space. 

 

“You’re drunk, get away from me.”

 

“Is this because of that pretty boy, Killian,” he sneered, grabbing at the swan pendant that rested on her chest.

 

“This has everything to do with you. It’s been over for a long time.”

 

“Is that right?” Neal chuckled darkly. “How about it’s not over, until I say it’s over.” He loomed over her menacingly and pulled her roughly into his arms. 

 

“This is exactly the shit I’m talking about. You try to control me, you don’t want me around anyone else, you don’t treat me the way I deserve to be treated.” Emma struggled against his squeezing grip, it was getting harder to inhale. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she started to panic a little. 

 

Killian was proud of her words, even though he could hear that slight bit of fear indicative of someone who was treading unsteady ground. If he had to guess, he’d say she’d never spoken against Neal before. 

 

“The way you deserve?” Neal laughed, his sickly drunken breath panting roughly against her face. “You don’t  _ deserve  _ anything Emma, you are nothing. No one has ever wanted you. I was the best thing you had going for you. Who’s going to want a trashy orphan whose own parents didn’t want her.” He grabbed her necklace and ripped it away from her neck, tossing it to the ground.

 

“Fuck you, Neal,” Emma hissed, trying to push him away so she could leave. Tears welled up in her eyes, she wasn’t sad, but pissed and embarrassed that she’d allowed herself to be treated like this for so long.

 

Neal pinned her in again. “What the fuck,” he roared when he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. “Oh, speak of the devil,” Neal scoffed.

 

“Come on, Emma, let’s go.” Killian ignored Neal and held his hand out to Emma.

 

Stepping away from the wall, she reached for Killian’s hand, but before she could take it, Neal grabbed her and wrenched her back toward him.

 

“Ouch! Neal you’re hurting me,” Emma cried out. 

 

Before anything else could happen Killian stepped between them, “I’m asking nicely once, let her go.” 

 

“Or what?”

 

“Or that beating I gave your father will pale in comparison to what I’ll do to you,” Killian threatened. He had no wish to lose his shit like he had with Gold, but God help him, if this asshole hurt Emma.

 

Neal’s eyes narrowed at this new knowledge, and he let go of Emma’s arm. “You think you can take me, Jones,” he yelled, stepping into Killian’s space and pushing him. “I ain’t my old man.”

 

“I don’t want to, but I will if I need to.”

 

Neal pushed him again.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Emma held her hand out to Killian, imploring him to take it.

 

As Killian reached to take it, he felt pain bloom across his jaw.  “Killian!” Emma gasped, rushing to his side. “Are you okay?” 

 

Neal charged at them both, pushing Emma away from Killian’s side, causing her to stumble over a root protruding from the ground, and fall.

 

A hot rage consumed Killian when he saw Neal’s hands causing Emma pain. He lunged forward, taking Neal to the ground. Punching him hard enough to temporarily subdue him, Killian pinned his shoulders to the ground, giving the piece of shit a chance to yield.  

 

“You know what man, she’s all yours, she doesn’t put out anyway.”

 

Killian raised his fist again, ready to put this asshole to sleep, when he felt her gentle hand on his forearm. Turning to look into her eyes, he saw the pleading look. The anger fled his body, and he relented. Getting up, he grabbed her necklace from the ground, took her hand, and they left through the side gate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma become a little closer as Emma opens herself up by confiding in Killian about her past.

Chapter 4

 

As the adrenaline began to wear off, Emma’s ankle and hip began to throb, she’d fallen harder than she thought. “Can we stop for a minute.”

 

“Aye, everything okay?” 

 

The pain was radiating throughout her ankle, but she put on a strong face, not wanting to appear weak. “Yeah, I’ll be fine, just let me rest for a minute.” 

 

When they attempted to start back to Ingrid’s he noticed she was limping. “Come here, Swan.”

 

“What?”

 

He stepped in close and unceremoniously swept her into his arms.

 

“Killian! Put me down,” she laughed, “I’m fine.”

 

“No you’re not, you’re limping. If you continue to walk on it, you’ll just make it worse. Let me carry you home, we’ll get some ice on it.”

 

She nodded, looking at him and knowing there was no use arguing.

 

When they arrived home Killian put her down just before entering the house. “What, you’re not going to carry me over the threshold?” 

 

“Maybe one day,” he joked right back, delighting in the small blush that colored her cheeks.

 

“I want to shower before I go to bed,” she said, “you can go first if you want.”

 

“Go ahead,” he answered. He walked to the kitchen and made a few ice packs wrapped in dish towels, then he put them on her nightstand. He was still worked up from the evening’s events, so he headed out back to clear his mind. He was so proud of her for ending things, especially that she’d done it of her own accord. Apparently that is what she’d needed to speak to Neal about tonight. He was angry that he hadn’t walloped the shit out of the bastard though. Breathing deeply, he began to relax his frayed nerves, choosing instead to focus on the fact that everything had turned out okay in the end. 

 

~~~

 

After his shower, he decided to check in on Emma. Figuring she’d be asleep, he quietly opened her door. She had her back to the door, and her hair was still a wet, tangled mess from her shower. He shook his head, chuckling at the fun that would be for her tomorrow. He quieted when she rolled over and looked at him.

 

“Sorry, love, did I wake you?”

 

“No, I haven’t gone to sleep yet, trying to let it all soak in. What were you laughing at?” 

 

“At how much fun you’ll have brushing out that golden rat’s nest.”

 

She just rolled her eyes. “I’m going to brush it, I just hadn’t gotten around to it yet.”

 

“Far be it from me to interrupt your nightly routine. Good night, Swan.”

 

“Killian?” She waited for him to make eye contact.

 

Stunned by the openness and vulnerability in her eyes, he nodded silently, encouraging her to say whatever she needed to say to him.

 

“Stay? Please.”

 

He nodded again, stepping into her room and closing the door behind him. Killian sat on the floor next to her bed. “May I have a pillow, or am I to sleep on the cold hard ground?”

 

Emma looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m attempting to lay down, possibly get comfortable if you wish me to stay,” he answered, friendly sarcasm lacing his tone.

 

“Umm, yes, I want you to stay,” she laughed at his misunderstanding, and lifted up the blankets on her bed. “Come on, there’s plenty of room,” she patted the spot next to her, “I promise I don’t snore or flail in my sleep.”

 

Killian felt warmth creeping up his neck at the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as her. But if she could handle it so nonchalantly, then so could he. He grinned, noticing she was using the ice packs, as he crawled in next to her. “Nice jammies, Swan,” he teased. 

 

“Shut up,” she grumbled, looking down at her Peter Pan themed pj’s. She’d always had a soft spot for the Neverland crew and all the lost children. In her opinion, the real villains were Tinkerbelle, the spiteful fairy, and Pan, the manboy himself. 

 

Emma wanted to wipe that smirk right off Killian's face. Instead, she reached out to touch the puffy bruise that had started to form along his jawline. “You’re not going to be so devilishly handsome if you don’t get some ice on this.” She sat up, removing the ice pack from her hip, then delicately placed it over his bruise. Grabbing the brush off her nightstand, Emma brushed her hair quickly, then turned out the light and snuggled back into her blankets.

 

They lay facing each other in the pale light of the street lamp. Maybe the darkness was what gave her the courage she suddenly felt.

 

“You once asked me why I stayed with Neal.” 

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“Well, I wanted to try to explain that to you.”

 

“You don’t ha-”

 

“I want to.” Emma paused for a minute to gather her thoughts. “I stayed with him for exactly the reason that he mentioned tonight. I didn’t think there was anything better out there for someone like me.”

 

“What does  _ someone like you _ mean?” 

 

She closed her eyes, feeling the embarrassment burn at her cheeks, even in the darkness. “An orphan, unwanted by own her parents. We were found  _ on the side of the road _ , is the only thing I remember hearing. They didn’t even care enough to take us to a hospital, or a church, or a goddamn gas station.”

 

He wanted to interrupt, wondering who she meant by  _ we _ , but he dared not stop this rare glimpse into her life before they’d met.

 

“If that wasn’t shitty enough,” she said, bitterness coloring her tone, “when I was almost 3, a family adopted me… they only took me, not my brother.” 

 

Killian could see the tears falling from her closed eyes, making their way down her cheeks. Cradling her face in his palm, he smoothed away a tear. Then he hugged her, surrounding her in his embrace, wanting to soothe her and hoping it would be enough. 

 

“For a year we were a real family. I remember missing my brother so badly at first, but I selfishly forgot about him, the color of his eyes, his hair, even his name. They took me for a fucking year, then they decided to give me back, no explanation.” A harsh sob escaped, wracking her body. “I was dumped back into the system, and the worst part was my brother was gone. I never found him again, Killian.” Her breathing was shallow and erratic, as if she couldn’t get control, and her words were frenzied as she continued her tale. “I couldn’t even remember a name to tell them so they could look for my brother. That family only took me, and I had the nerve to feel abandoned by him, and then he disappeared forever. Maybe if they had taken both of us, we would still have each other, maybe then-”

 

“Emma, you were 3, you had no choice in anything that happened to you, or your brother.” Killian wanted her to see the illogical blame she was placing on herself. He could feel his own tears burning his eyes, as he thought about a little Emma, abandoned time and again. “Shhh, I’ve got you, Swan” he whispered as he tried to comfort his friend, she was balled up, eyes  _ still _ squeezed shut, and shaking.

 

“Did I ever tell you I gave myself the name Swan?” Emma looked up at him then, eyes puffy, red-rimmed, and wet with more tears.

 

Killian’s eyes had adjusted to the dimness and he could see that her eyes were almost clear they were so glassy. She had never been more beautiful than in this moment of utter vulnerability. “You did not.”

 

“The family who adopted me was the Browns. When I went back into the system, I’d forgotten my actual last name, and the records were all lost in transit to a new facility, so I remained Emma Brown. I was never taken in by another family. My real family didn’t want me, the Browns didn’t want me, so what did it really matter what my name was? 

 

Years later, at one of my group homes before Ingrid, there was a pond not too far away. I’d go there to get away from the other kids, I would watch the swans. There was one that stood out, she had a scar along her neck, but she was still beautiful. Every time she’d try to swim with the group, they would chase her off. I knew what she felt like, not being wanted, but then in the blink of an eye, something miraculous happened. She flew away. She didn’t look back. She left it all behind. I never saw her again, and I wanted to be that swan.” Emma’s voice broke again. “I wished more than anything that I could just fly away. I decided then that my new name would be Emma Swan, and I would fly away just as soon as I could.”

 

Emma looked up at Killian realizing how much she’d just revealed. He now knew more about her than everyone else in her life combined. “Sorry, I’m rambling,” she murmured as embarrassment burned along her cheeks. 

 

“I quite enjoy listening to you, lass.”

 

“My original point was, last year when I met Neal, all I knew was that no one had ever wanted me, and he did. I didn’t care that it was unhealthy.”

 

Fury trembled under his skin for the hardships she’d faced, indignation rankled him for the incompetence that had led her to becoming a lost girl, and his heart broke for her. She had buried her face against his chest again, taking comfort, he hoped, in what would always be the shoulder he’d provide her. “Emma,” he whispered. When she still didn’t look at him he tried again, “Emma.” 

 

She finally opened her eyes, willing herself to trust that he understood, and wouldn’t pity her.

 

“Who  _ you _ are has no bearing on why those people aren’t in your life. Who you are has nothing to do with how Neal treated you. You deserve better. That is their fault, and their loss, not yours.” And even though he knew firsthand exactly how she felt, he knew with certainty what he said was true.  

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because I know you,” he stated simply. 

 

“I’m being serious,” she huffed.

 

“So am I. Don’t ever sell yourself short, Emma. You are worth someone’s unconditional love, someone’s whole heart. I promise.”

 

Emma’s tears overflowed again, but for a different reason this time. A small smile pulled at her lips, even through the tears. Not knowing exactly why his words rang true, she couldn’t think of anything else to say, other than to thank him. “Thank you, Killian. I think that’s the best thing anyone has ever said to me.” She hugged him tight, trying to say more through body language than she could verbally. Letting go of him and drying her eyes she felt a tingle of something she hadn’t for quite some time.  _ Hope. _ “Maybe you’re right.”

 

They lay in silence a few moments before she spoke again, “Now you know my story, when do I get to know yours?”

 

“It’s actually quite boring, so if you’re looking for a tale to put you to sleep, I’ll tell you.”

 

Emma knew he used humor as a deflection, just like she normally used her mile high walls. “That’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, Emma. I will tell you, just give me time,” Killian said, sincerity clear in his tone. _Eventually_ , he thought, eventually he would tell her everything.

 

“Okay, when you’re ready to talk about it, I’m here.”

 

“Thank you,” he answered, relieved that she understood he was not trying to shut her out. 

 

“I should be thanking you, Killian. Thank you for the best birthday ever, and for being there tonight when I needed you.” Still in his embrace, Emma pulled her arm out from between them and wrapped it around him, hugging him tightly. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Emma,” he murmured.

 

“When is your birthday?” she asked him.

 

“Still a couple months off, old lady.”

 

Emma elbowed him as best she could, “I am not old!”

 

“Oi, no need for violence, it’s in December,” he chuckled at her little outburst.

 

“December what?”

 

“December 31st, why?”

 

“I don’t know when my real birthday is. This is the day that the Brown family took me home. It was like a new beginning, and they told me it was my birthday. Since all my records were lost, I just decided to keep this day.”

 

Killian held his friend a little tighter, not knowing how to respond to her admission. 

 

They fell asleep not quite understanding, but marveling in the comfort they felt, something reminiscent of home, whatever that was.


	5. Chapter 5

After Emma’s birthday she and Killian were inseparable; there were even more nights that they spent together talking about everything from current school events, to what they were going to do when they left, to the silliest debates over the best flavor of ice cream. They were also around David and Mary Margaret a fair amount of the time. They celebrated David’s birthday, much like Emma’s, at the Nolan household. Thanksgiving had them all at David’s again, where Ruth put together a feast fit for royalty. Christmas was a welcome break from school, although Emma and Killian found themselves on their own as their friends had traveled to check out Mary Margaret’s college, and the city that they would call home.  

 

“It’s Christmas Eve, Swan, what shall we do?”

 

“It’s Christmas Eve morning,” she grumbled, “what time is it?”

 

“The day is wasting away! Come on, let’s get out of here, go find some fun.”

 

“Ugh, you are way too chipper in the morning,” she complained, throwing her arm over her eyes.

 

“Killian?” They both heard Ingrid calling from down the hall.

 

Jumping out of the bed, Killian scrambled to the door and cracked it open. Despite the innocent nature, Killian did not want to have to explain being _ in _ Emma’s bed. He sat down at Emma’s desk then called out, “In here, Ingrid.”

 

Ingrid appeared in the doorway, “Can you come out to the kitchen, Killian? There are two officers here to see you.”

 

He looked at Emma, confusion on his face. She returned his look, equally confused as to what was going on. Killian got up from the chair and trudged down the hall, nervous as hell, even though he couldn’t think of a thing he’d done to incite a visit from the local PD.

 

The two officers were standing by the dining table, Ingrid brought them each a cup of coffee and invited them to sit down. Felix was already seated in one of the chairs. Killian glanced at Neal’s lemming with barely concealed distaste as he sat down at the opposite end.  

 

“Are you Killian Jones?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I’m Officer Humbert and this is Officer Booth. We’ve received a complaint this morning, you’re being accused of stealing the personal property of one of your housemates.”

 

Killian locked eyes with Felix, staring the other boy down, “Neal put you up to this?”

 

“Who’s Neal?” Booth questioned.

 

Killian continued to eye Felix, wondering what angle they were playing. “I haven’t stolen anything officer, from anyone.”

 

“Felix, what is it you think Killian took?” Ingrid asked gently.

 

“I didn’t take anything!”

 

“Okay,” she said, putting her hand over Killian’s balled up fist that was tensed upon the tabletop.  

 

“He took my watch,” Felix accused.

 

“What bloody watch?” Killian exclaimed.

 

“Maybe you misplaced it?” Ingrid suggested.

 

“No, I saw him take it last night, he thought I was asleep. Check his room, I bet it’s in there.”

 

“You mind showing us your room?” Officer Humbert asked Killian.

 

Knowing that he had nothing to do with Felix’s missing watch, he confidently showed the officers to his room, and let them look for themselves. Killian, Ingrid, and Felix stood at the doorway. 

 

“Is this yours?” Humbert asked as he pulled a watch out from under his pillow.

 

Killian’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the planted watch. “No it’s not, but I also don’t sleep with a watch under my pillow.”

 

“That’s my watch, I knew it,” Felix piped up.

 

Killian could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. Even though Felix was the accuser, Neal wasn’t going to get away with this. Killian could see the setup for what it was, an attempt to make him look bad in Emma’s eyes, and anyone else who’d believe this sack of horseshit scheme. He turned to Felix, “You might want to end this now, they aren’t going to find my prints anywhere on that watch and you know it.”

 

Felix’s eyes went wide for just a moment before he regained his composure. “I want to press charges,” he sneered.

 

“No, Felix,” Ingrid pleaded with the boy, “we can work this out here.”

 

Felix didn’t answer, except to avert his eyes like the coward he was. 

 

“Sorry, son,” Officer Booth said, approaching Killian. “We won’t cuff you as long as you come quietly, we’ll need to get your statement down at the station.”

 

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Ingrid questioned. “He’s never been in trouble.”

 

“Sorry, ma’am, this is standard procedure, the value of the watch is reported at over five hundred dollars, making it a felony offense.”

 

The officer began to recite Killian’s Miranda rights when Emma appeared in the doorway.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked Ingrid frantically when she saw the officer leading Killian out by the arm.  

 

“Shhh, it’s okay Emma, let me take care of this,” Ingrid said.

 

“No! Felix, what the fuck is going on?” Emma demanded, knowing something was off.

 

“Emma!” Ingrid scolded, “there’s no need for that language. Felix says Killian stole his watch last night.”

 

“No he didn’t,” Emma said, voice strong with conviction.

 

“He did too, I saw him take it myself,” Felix said.

 

“Oh, you saw him yourself?” Emma asked suspiciously. “Is Neal paying you to lie for him? What do you get out of this?”

 

“Who is this Neal person you guys keep referring to?” Booth asked.

 

“He’s my dumbass ex-boyfriend, and I know he is using Felix to set Killian up,” Emma told the officer.

 

“He ain’t using me, I saw him take it with my own eyes,” Felix insisted.

 

“No, you didn’t!” Emma yelled, stalking toward Felix. “There is no way you saw Killian take your watch last night,” she accused, stabbing her finger into his chest. “You’re a liar!” Emma pushed the boy, the anger she felt at Neal’s puppeteering boiling over.

 

“How do you know?” Something in Emma’s self assured tone made the officer probe further.

 

“Because Killian and I were together all evening and he slept in my room last night,” Emma stated matter of factly, arms folding over her chest.

 

Ingrid’s mouth fell open, and Killian’s neck audibly popped when his head snapped up so hard to look at Emma.

 

The officer withdrew his hand from Killian’s arm, then turned to Felix. “What do you have to say, son?”

 

“No- Nothing, he stole the- I mean…” Felix stuttered all over the place, before glaring at Emma. “Neal’s right, you’re a fucking slut.” He smiled viciously, enjoying the way her veneer cracked under his hateful words.

 

Killian charged toward Felix, but Emma stepped in his path before he could do any harm. “He’s not worth it, Jones,” she whispered, looking into his eyes. “If you go off and get yourself arrested for assault, my confession will be for nothing.”

 

Killian turned to the officers, “Am I free to go?”

 

Humbert nodded, then looked at Ingrid. “If there’s nothing further, we’ll get out of your hair. But maybe have a talk with the boy who cried wolf, about making false accusations.”

 

Killian and Emma snickered lightly when Felix scoffed loudly at the officer’s joke. They were headed back to Emma’s room when they heard Ingrid, “Not so fast you two, I want to talk to you guys when I’m through with Felix, go wait for me at the dining table.” 

 

They nodded at her, then headed out to the kitchen to await their lecture. Emma worried what Ingrid would do. Killian sat staring at her, he couldn’t believe she’d get herself in trouble to help him.  

 

Emma knew she didn’t have any reason to fear the woman, she just always had that underlying feeling that she’d be let go. Feeling Killian staring at her, she turned to him curiously. “What?”

 

“Nothing, I mean, it’s just…” Killian stuttered and rubbed nervously at his neck as he tried to explain to Emma what he was feeling, without embarrassing himself.  “No one’s ever stood up for me like that since…”

 

“Since what?” she asked as he trailed off. When he didn’t respond she grabbed his hand from across the table. “Tell me,” she whispered.

 

“Since Liam passed,” he mumbled.  

 

Emma started to ask who Liam was when Ingrid came back into the kitchen. She sat down and looked between the two, noting their hands clasped across the table. Emma could swear she saw Ingrid’s mouth turn up in a half smile.

 

“Ingrid, I’m sorry, I know-”

 

“Emma, it’s okay,” Ingrid spoke quietly. She placed her hand over their joined ones, “I’m glad you two have each other. You two know the rules though.”

 

They both nodded their heads. “What are you going to do?” Emma asked. She could feel the anxiety pulling at her insides.

 

“Hmmm, that is the question,” Ingrid answered cryptically.

 

“Please don’t separate us!” Emma blurted out.

 

“Separate you?!” Ingrid laughed loudly. “Emma Swan, I’m not sending either of you away. Why would I break up a bond as strong as yours. I was an orphan too, I was lucky enough to be adopted by the Arendelles, a good family, but I know what it’s like to be lost as well. Just, be careful, okay.” She gave both of them a stern look. “I can’t stop what you’re going to do, you’re almost adults. But if you need contraceptives, or to talk, you can come to me.”

 

Emma’s jaw dropped, while Killian turned an inhuman shade of maroon.

 

“It’s not like that, I mean, we’re just friends, he’s my best friend,” Emma spit out in rapid fire succession. She pulled her hand back from Killian’s, and covered her burning face.

 

“Ingrid, I promise you, we would never do anything to get you in trouble,” Killian vowed. 

 

Ingrid was looking between the two of them with confusion. “You mean you two aren’t…” she trailed off, “you could have fooled me.” She had a confused and disbelieving tone about her. She just laughed a little laugh before getting up, “Merry Christmas you two. Will you be here for dinner?”

 

“We are going to go find something to do today, but we will be back for dinner,” Emma mumbled through her hands.  

 

“Good,” Ingrid answered.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, more banter, and more bad behavior from our villain.

The week after Christmas, Killian and Emma spent New Year’s Eve at David’s house. They all sat in Ruth’s living room watching Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin Eve. Emma was curled up against Killian who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, while David and Mary Margaret were cuddled on the couch across from them. Ruth had barely sat down the entire evening, fussing over the four of them and feeding them more than anyone should eat in a day. 

 

“Emma,” Ruth called from the kitchen.

 

“Be right back.” She got up from the couch to go join Ruth. She knew exactly what she was being paged for. In fact they all did, save for Killian.

 

“Happy Birthday, Killian!” the group exclaimed when Emma came back to the living room with a candle topped cake. 

 

Killian’s mouth dropped open in surprise. He honestly thought Emma had forgotten; it had been several months since she’d asked. Hearing their rendition of Happy Birthday in the distance, he watched as his best friend walked toward him with the cake, a huge smile painted on his face. Killian couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this… valued.

 

“Make a wish,” Emma told him, setting the cake on the coffee table.

 

Looking straight at Emma, he made his wish, then blew out the candles.  

 

“What did you wish for?” Mary Margaret asked enthusiastically. No doubt she hoped she, or their group could make it come true.  

 

“You know I can’t tell you that.” Killian wasn’t hugely superstitious, but he also couldn’t just come out and say he wished one day Emma would feel for him how he felt for her.  

 

The sound of breaking glass, yelling, and screeching tires shattered the moment. Killian and David were up on their feet running to the front of the house, while Ruth gathered Emma and Mary Margaret to her sides. The car that had peeled off came roaring back down the street, and the hooting and hollering could be heard right before the shout of, “Fuck you, Emma Swan!” 

 

Emma’s breath hitched in her throat and Ruth squeezed her tighter. 

 

Killian and David came back into the room, and David held the offending object in his hand. Killian’s rage seemed to reverberate through the room. His eyes were almost black and his jaw ticked as he ground his teeth together. “I’ll not just stand by idly. He deserves an ass kicking.”

 

“I know,” David answered, “but stooping to his level will get you nowhere, except in trouble. We don’t all have a daddy that can bail us out of our screw ups.”

 

“Yeah, but I’d feel better,” Killian grumbled.  

 

Ruth went to the kitchen to call the police while David and Mary Margaret went to inspect the damage to the storm door.  

 

Emma walked to Killian’s side and linked her arm through his. “We don’t know what Neal is capable of, please don’t go after him. I’m not worth the trouble you could find yourself in if you do.”

 

“Stop saying shit like that.” 

 

Emma started to pull away at Killian’s sharp tone, but he quickly took her hand in his before she could retreat.

 

“I am not upset with you, I’m bloody well pissed at that wanker. I’m sorry, love, but only for my tone. I won’t apologize for what I said. You need to stop selling yourself short.” Killian placed a hand on her cheek, wanting to touch the blush that had blossomed there. “You are worth so much to me.” He leaned in toward her, trying to gather the courage to kiss her.

 

Emma never felt more at home than when Killian was with her, telling her words of encouragement. She blushed under his scrutiny, but was helpless to stop herself from adding her hand to his where it rested on her cheek. Linking their fingers, she wished in that moment that maybe Killian felt about her how she felt about him. Emma could swear he was leaning in toward her, and she longed to feel his full lips on hers. A loud clatter tore them from the moment.

 

Turning toward the offending noise, they saw Mary Margaret trying to push David back out of the room. Apparently she’d pushed him right into the wall and he’d knocked a picture down. Turning back slowly to Killian and Emma, Mary Margaret smiled sheepishly, “Sorry for interrupting.”

 

“You’re not interrupting,” they both said in unison.

 

Mary Margaret just giggled knowingly, while David chose to be more discreet about their unintended espionage.

 

“The police are on their way to take the report. In the meantime, who wants some cake?” Ruth asked. 

 

The group clamored around the table as Ruth served up five huge pieces cake. “You know Emma baked this right?”

 

“You baked for me?” 

 

Emma could feel her face burning again. “Yeah, don’t let it go to your head, Jones.”

 

“Never! I am the humblest person I know.”

 

They were all laughing heartily at his mock modesty when the doorbell rang. Ruth led the two officers in, they introduced themselves as Officers Humbert and Booth. The officers started by asking for an account of the evening, which they all recounted.

 

“They were in an old yellow bug, license plate number 836MZX,” David added.

 

“Good work, son,” Officer Humbert commended. 

 

David beamed a little, that was high praise after all, coming from someone in the field he intended to enter.   

 

“Excuse me,” Booth said as he got up. He stood off to the side of the room and radioed in the information.

 

“Were you able to see the driver?” Humbert asked.

 

“No, he was wearing a mask of some sort, but we know it was Neal Gold,” Killian answered.

 

Booth came back and sat down, “The car you described was reported stolen yesterday.”

 

“So you can add grand theft auto to the list of charges then, right?” David asked.

 

“Well, you said you didn’t see the driver. Without positive identification there’s no concrete evidence,” Humbert said.

 

A silence fell over them as that news soaked in.

 

“So, Neal’s not even going to be questioned because we didn’t see his face? I recognized the asshole’s voice,” Killian barked. His anger was seeping back in, he couldn’t believe his own testimony was going to save Neal’s ass.

 

“Easy, son.”

 

“I’m not your son. Neal has already attacked Emma, attempted to frame-”

 

“Wait, weren’t you questioned in the attack on Robert Gold?” Booth interrupted

 

Killian visibly paled, although he’d told Emma about the whole ordeal, he had no desire for everyone to know. 

 

“What bearing does that have on the current issue?” Ruth demanded. “We called you because someone attacked my home, why are my guests now being questioned?”

 

“Sorry ma’am, no disrespect meant,” Booth apologized with not even a hint of sincerity. “But surely you can see how one might view this as a vendetta against the Gold family.”

 

“Nope, can’t say that I do. If you’ve no further questions, I expect my complaint to be filed, and I would like you to leave my property.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Humbert responded quietly as he handed her his card, “if there is anything else you think of, give the precinct a call.” 

 

Snatching the card out of his hand, Ruth brusquely escorted the two officers out. The group sat stoically, shocked at how the situation had played out. They’d been sure justice would be served.

 

“One thing’s for sure, when I’m a cop, I will never treat people like that,” David muttered to no one in particular. “I mean they didn’t even take us seriously.”

 

“That’s my fault, mate.”

 

“No it’s not,” Ruth said as she came back into the room. “If they know what’s good for them they’ll follow up on all leads, and they’ll at least question the Gold boy. Now, no more of this horse shit. I want to enjoy the rest of this evening. It’s New Year’s Eve, and Killian’s birthday, both reasons to celebrate if you ask me.” And that’s just what they did; they celebrated the rest of the night, sweeping the ugly bits away.

 

It turned out that Officers, Humbert and Booth did know what was good for them, they did follow up on all leads, and they did question the Gold boy. But they also came up empty. Neal’s father had, of course, given him a solid alibi, thus ending the investigation. Robert Gold had tried to press charges against Ruth Nolan for giving a false report. Luckily the attending officer had laughed him right out of the precinct, citing that he wasn’t going to press charges against the kindest woman in town.

 

~~~

  
Winter turned into spring, and graduation was on the horizon. Mary Margaret and David were now engaged, he’d charmingly proposed on Valentine’s day, as young lovers tend to do, and she had of course tearfully accepted. Killian and Emma were still inseparable, but hadn’t gone any further than a platonic peck on the lips at midnight on New Year’s Eve. It was something so chaste, neither one even counted it as a kiss in their own heads.

 

They were laying in her bed one night, facing each other, discussing the future in the dark, as they always did. Emma and Killian were both amazed that their two friends had things so figured out. The future Mr. and Mrs. Nolan were planting their roots right here in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret would be attending University of Maine to be a school teacher and David was going to attend Maine Criminal Justice Academy. 

 

“Do you ever feel like a you’re already a failure? I mean we’re seventeen, and we don’t know what we want to do.”

 

“Why would that make you feel like a failure, Swan? Who said we had to have it all figured out? Besides, I’ve yet to see you fail.”

 

“Oh, and when have you seen me succeed?”

 

“Well for starters, you dropped that ex of yours, you bested Felix, you bake a mean cake, and of course, you befriended me. That’s a win if ever there was one.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Emma laughed, slapping him playfully on the chest.

 

She was never more beautiful to Killian than when she laughed. Suddenly he couldn’t help himself; he wanted to kiss her, more than he’d ever wanted anything. He held her hand against his chest, leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

 

Emma was shocked when Killian’s lips met hers. He’d pressed her hand to his chest, and she could feel its beat there. She knew it matched her own which was racing in her chest. His lips were soft and and they stuck to hers just a bit as he kissed her once, twice, and then a third time. 

 

He pulled back when he realized she wasn’t reciprocating. “Sorry, Swan, I didn’t me-” Before he could finish she’d surged into him, reconnecting their lips.

 

“Shut up,” she mumbled.  

 

Killian could tell she’d moistened her lips as they slid a little easier against his own. His entire body jumped when he felt her tongue slide across his lips.

 

“Bloody hell, lass.”

 

“What’s wrong, can’t handle it?” She teased him playfully, knowing this was probably his first kiss. They were always together, she couldn’t imagine when else he would have kissed someone, nor did she want to. “Is this your first real kiss?” she whispered.

 

“Aye,” he whispered back.

 

Emma smirked a little, feeling for once like she had the upper hand with him. “You have gorgeous lips, Killian.”

 

He didn’t know how to respond to that, so instead he pushed his lips back against hers. He let Emma lead, fell victim to her beguiling mouth as she opened her lips again to lick at his. He’d never experienced anything like this before, he was having a hard time keeping it together. He rested his hand on her waist, meeting with her warm, soft skin where her shirt had slid up, and a shiver wracked his body. His imagination hadn’t come close to this real moment.

 

She nibbled at his bottom lip softly, and when he finally opened on a moan, she seized the moment to caress his tongue with hers. Once. Twice. Then she retreated, taking it back to lips only. She’d wanted to kiss him for so long, but she didn’t want to take things too far too soon. Killian nipped her bottom lip as she pulled back, wanting more, but understanding they needed to stop.

 

She giggled and pressed her forehead to his. “You’re a quick study.”

 

“You’re a sensational teacher.”

 

“Mmmm, are you attempting to be the teacher’s pet?”

 

“Perhaps,” he laughed. “I’ve wanted to feel your lips for so long.”

 

“Did everything meet expectation?”

 

“Far beyond my wildest dreams, lass.”

 

“Where are you going?” Emma asked as Killian got up from the bed. “You got your kiss, now you’re fleeing for the hills?”

 

Killian chuckled. “On the contrary, I’ve got my kiss and now I intend to stay forever. But first, let me change. Jeans aren’t the most comfortable when uh… well… that is to say…”

 

Emma laughed out loud at his stuttering. “Jeans hurt when you have an erection.”

 

“Christ, Swan!”

 

“What?”

 

“No need to be so-”

 

“Killian, I wake up in bed with you just about every morning, it’s not something I haven’t… encountered before.”

 

Killian smacked his palm against his forehead, he thought he’d been so discreet in the mornings, trying to always scoot away from her warm body before she’d woken. Apparently he’d failed miserably in that endeavor.  

 

“Oh, quit being such a drama queen and go get changed. I’m getting cold here by myself.”

 

“Drama queen? Moi?” he asked in mock indignation, hands clutching his chest as though she’d mortally wounded him.

 

Emma laughed at his antics as he walked out the door to change, and she waited excitedly for his return.

 

The creaking of her window made her jump out of her skin, but before she could process that she needed to run, he was pinning her down. “What’s so funny, honey?”

 

Before Emma could scream, Neal’s cold hand was clamped over her mouth. Thrashing about, she attempted to cry out through his palm. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, and listen to me you fucking bitch.” Neal shifted his weight on top of her to keep her still.

 

Emma’s eyes focused on Neal’s face as he pressed her head into the pillow with the force of his hand over her mouth. She willed herself to calm down. 

 

“That’s better. Now listen up. I need your help, and you owe me. You’re going to go to the bus station tomorrow at one, you’re going to go to the locker written on this paper.” With his free hand he thrust a piece of paper in her face. “You’ll grab the bag inside and bring it to my house. If you go to the cops or tell lover boy about this, you’ll both be sorry.”

 

And as quickly as he’d come in, he was gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Emma jumped up off her bed and threw her hand over her mouth as she began to gag. Running from her room she bowled straight into Killian.

 

“What is it, love?” he asked when he saw her frantic expression.  

 

Emma dry heaved once more and continued on to the bathroom without a word. Killian followed, wondering what had made her ill, only to be met by the door slamming in his face. An errant thought that perhaps she was disgusted by their kiss ran through his mind, and his heart dropped low in his chest. 

 

“Killian?” 

 

He heard her weak voice through the door and longed to help her through whatever was making her sick. “May I come in?” He entered the bathroom when she cracked the door open, and knelt beside her. Emma was on her knees, head over the toilet as she vomited again. Tears streaked her face and she was sweating. He wondered if she’d eaten something spoiled, or if she’d caught a stomach bug. “I’m going to grab a few things, I’ll be right back, love.”

 

Killian was back by her side a moment later with an ice pack for her neck, a glass of water, and some crackers. He wasn’t quite sure what she needed, so he settled for comforting her until she could tell him exactly how he could help. He laid the cold pack across her neck and rubbed her back. 

 

Emma was a ball of every negative emotion known. She was disgusted, that she’d ever been attracted to Neal, ever let him in her life. Angry that he felt like she owed him anything. Sad that she was once again dragging Killian into the cesspool that was her relationship with this asshole. Embarrassed by her reaction. Deciding that was the one thing she could control, Emma wiped her mouth and stood up. She walked to the sink and ripped her toothbrush from the cup on the sick. Brushing her teeth forcefully she ignored the confusion on Killian’s face; she couldn’t talk about it right now, not without being sick again. Reaching to the tub, she turned the water all the way to hot. “I’m going to shower,” she mumbled, still not making eye contact.

 

Killian watched as Emma moved in silence. She scrubbed at her teeth as though she were angry at them, and when she turned on the bath tap he was shocked it didn’t break loose from the wall. She was angry about something, perhaps his kiss had offended her then? When she mumbled that she was going to shower, he didn’t detect anger, but shame; she couldn’t look at him. But hadn’t she kissed him back? Hadn’t she deepened the kiss, and hadn’t she been, dare he say, happy? “Swan, I’m sorry I-”

 

“Killian,” she interrupted, still not looking at him. “I promise this has nothing to do with you, but I can’t talk about it right now.”

 

Killian placed his pointer finger gently under her chin and raised her downturned face. She avoided looking at him by averting her eyes. “Let me help.”

 

“You can’t. At least not right now. Please, just let me shower.” Tears formed in her eyes, and she sounded more broken than she had in months. 

 

Killian’s shoulders sagged in defeat and he turned to walk out.

 

“I promise, Killian, it’s not about you.”

 

He nodded his head in understanding, then left her to shower. He shivered as he entered her room, it was freezing; noticing the window was open, he crossed the room to close it. As he looked around though, something was off. Several of her pillows were scattered on the floor, her blanket was in a heap at the bottom of the bed, and her lamp had been knocked down from the night stand. A frightening picture started to emerge, and he feared that she’d been attacked in the few moments he’d stepped away. 

 

Several purposeful steps carried him straight back the bathroom. He knocked lightly so he wouldn’t wake anyone in the house. When Emma didn’t answer, he opened the door and stepped inside the steamy room closing the door behind him. 

 

Emma had already washed thoroughly, but she scrubbed her mouth again, trying to wash away any trace of where his hand had touched her skin. She was sitting in the tub letting the scalding shower rain down over her as she let her tears fall freely, trying to make the disgust, anger, and sadness flow away. She’d allow herself this, and then Neal would never bother her again. She would get his damn bag, and then she would be that swan, she would take flight and not land until she was far from here. Maybe Killian would come with her?

 

“Swan?”

 

Emma froze when she heard his voice, she hadn’t heard him come back in. “I’ll be out in a few minutes. I’m almost done.”

 

Killian could see her silhouette through the shower curtain and his heart wrenched in his chest as he saw her sitting in the tub, knees pulled to her chest as the shower sprayed over her. He heard the catch in her words and knew she was still crying. “Emma, if you were attacked we need to-”

 

“I wasn’t!” Emma panicked internally, she didn’t want to do this, not now. Turning off the water, she stood up, and reached out for a towel which Killian handed her. “Can you get me something to wear, I didn’t bring anything in.” 

 

“Aye.” Killian was back in a flash. “Here you go,” he said leaving what she needed on the sink before exiting again.

 

Emma stepped out of the shower and eyed Killian’s choice of pajamas. There was a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. And boxers? Drying off she dressed, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth once more. She walked across the hall to her bedroom, but as soon as she was at the door she felt suffocated. Willing down the panic, she took a deep breath and looked at Killian who was sitting at her desk. “Can we sleep in your room tonight?”

 

His eyebrows furrowed at her request. She’d never wanted to sleep in his room, but he wasn’t going to argue with her right now. Getting up from the chair, he nodded his head and followed her down the hall. 

 

Killian’s room was always immaculately neat. Almost as if no one lived there, which she supposed was kind of true since he slept in her room every night. She crawled right under the covers and snuggled straight into his embrace the moment he was next to her. 

 

“Talk to me, Swan,” Killian whispered. He’d turned off the lights and slipped into bed where Emma had promptly cuddled up to him. 

 

“Tell me about Liam?”

 

Killian sighed as he accepted that he was going to have to allow her deflection until she was ready. Something had happened, of that he was sure. “Liam was my brother. Remember when I said it’s not always better to know who and why? Well, I had the ideal, nuclear family, mum, dad, brother, and it didn’t make a damn difference, I still landed in the system. I was seven when my father accepted a job here in the states. Shortly after we’d settled in, my mum was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer.”

 

Emma inhaled sharply, realizing what kind of story this would be. If Killian had once had a family and was in the foster system, then he’d lost everyone he’d loved, too. 

 

“My father, the cowardly son of a bitch, left shortly after her diagnosis. He didn’t want to be widowed and saddled with two kids. He abandoned all of us, never to be heard from again. Liam joined the service in order to support me and mum. She died within a year, and then it was just me and Liam. He was old enough to take custody of me, and we did okay for a bit.  When I was fifteen, two men showed up at our door to notify Liam’s next of kin that he’d been killed by a drunk driver. I had a family, I knew them, I lost them all.”

 

Emma pondered his story, wondering if perhaps it was worse to know what you were missing. To have loved and been loved, only to lose it all; was that harder to cope with than never knowing who or where you came from. She brushed a tear that had fallen onto Killian’s cheek. She wouldn’t tell him she was sorry for his loss, he knew that already. She couldn’t pretend to understand his loss, it was different than hers, but she could offer comfort. “I’m here for you, Killian, just like you’ve been here for me. I know it’s not the same, but we have each other.” 

 

Killian wrapped his arms around her, feeling the love passing between them. It was palpable, his heart was full, and just like New Year’s Eve, he felt valued. “Aye, love, we have each other. And you’re right, it’s not the same, but that doesn’t make it any less special.”

 

As the silence spread between them, Emma knew his questions were building. She could tell he was trying to hold back, and it would only be a matter of moments before he asked her again. Looking into his stormy blue eyes, she offered a deal. “If I tell you, you have to promise to stay calm.”

 

Killian tensed the moment she spoke the words. If she was warning him to stay calm, then that meant it was bad. “What happened?”

 

“Promise me first.”

 

“I can’t make any promises, to break them would be bad form. And if I find out that some piece of shit hurt you…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence as thoughts too heinous to speak crossed his mind. Her glassy green eyes were still light from the tears she had shed, and he hated the pain he saw in them. “What happened?”

 

“How do you know something happened?”

 

“I didn’t at first. I thought maybe you were regretting our kiss-”

 

Emma chuckled, “Don’t be stupid.”

 

“How am I to know, it was my first. Maybe I did it all wrong? But then I saw your room, the pillows and blankets were messed up, the lamp was knocked over, and the window was open.”

 

“When you left to change, Neal must have been watching from outside, he came in through my window.”

 

“Mother fucker. I’ll kill him,” Killian cursed.

 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you! No one is killing anyone. How will we have each other if you’re in jail?”

 

“What did he do to you, Swan?”

 

“He didn’t do anything besides scare me. I mean he didn’t… rape me, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

A rush of relief flooded Killian’s body and he got a little light headed as breath came freely to him again. He supposed he wouldn’t need to commit murder now. “Now that I know what he didn’t do, can you tell me what he did that made you vomit?”

 

“I tried to run as soon as I heard him, but he pinned me down.” She tensed as the words left her lips. “He put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn’t scream. I was trying to get away, that’s why the bed is a mess and the lamp got knocked down.”

 

Another string of curses flowed as Killian listened to Emma recount what Neal had done and what he wanted. “We’re going to the police first thing in the morning.”

 

“No! He told me if I told you or the police that we’d be sorry. I don’t know what he means, but I don’t want to take any chances. I just want to get the stupid bag he needs me to retrieve and then we can leave this town. We can go far away from here.”

 

Killian assessed her silently. “You don’t want that, love. What about Ingrid and Ruth, Mary Margaret and David, and finishing school. Would you give all that away to run from Neal?”

 

“I’m not running,” she said stubbornly.

 

“I know you want to be that swan, I know you want to fly away from the bad things in your life. But what about the good things? Don’t let Neal take those away from you.”

 

“You won’t go with me?”

 

“I’d go anywhere with you or for you, to the end of the world or time.”

 

“Very smooth.”

 

“Thank you,” he smirked.   

 

Emma sighed; she knew he was right. She had to finish school, she’d promised herself in freshman year she wouldn’t be a statistic, she would be in the fifty percent of foster students that  _ did _ graduate high school. She had real friends, friends that were like family for the first time ever. And she would totally regret it if she left Ingrid behind, the one caretaker who’d treated her properly, shown her that human decency was a real thing. Ingrid was the closest thing Emma had to a mother, and as far as Emma could tell, she was the closest thing Ingrid had to a daughter since losing her own daughter several years ago to Leukemia at the age of twelve.  

 

“Fine, but I still don’t want to go to the cops, we don’t know what Neal is capable of, he’s losing it. I don’t know if it’s jealousy, but he was crazed just now.”

 

“Emma, we have to go to the cops. You don’t know what’s in this bag of his.”

 

“If we send the cops to the locker, he’ll know, and he’ll retaliate.”

 

“What if we don’t send the cops to the locker?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Posting earlier in the evening that usual because we are headed out to the Vegas Strip. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all you lovelies who have provided positive feedback for this story. ♥

“Good morning, could we see Officer Humbert or Officer Booth?” Emma asked.

 

Killian and Emma had risen early to head to the police station. Killian had promised her Neal wouldn’t be up and stalking them at six in the morning. He also made sure to keep an eye out as they were on their way to the station. As much as he’d assured Emma they were safe, he wasn’t stupid enough to be complacent about the fact that Neal was seriously dangerous. This was the third time he’d hurt Emma, and although he’d prefer to handle this the old fashioned way and just kick Neal’s ass, he knew the right thing to do was let law enforcement handle it.

 

“Can I ask what this is concerning?” the young officer at the front desk asked.

 

“We’d like to make a report,” Killian said.

 

The young officer made a quick phone call then hung up. “Follow me.” He led them down the hall to a private room. “Humbert and Booth will be right with you.”

 

Once the officers were in the room, Emma and Killian told them everything from the very beginning of Neal’s escalating behavior. From the assault at the party, to the false report about Felix’s watch, which they already knew about, to the brick through Ruth’s storm door, to him breaking in to her room last night. They told the officers about the bag that Neal wanted her to retrieve.   

 

“What’s in the bag?” Humbert asked.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“We received an anonymous tip this morning regarding this same locker. We have two officers set up there now waiting for someone to pick up what’s supposed to be over 3.4 million dollars worth of Audemars Piguet watches.”

 

“Son of a bitch,” Killian muttered. “He was going to set you up for his own thievery. I’ll bet that’s the type of watch Felix planted in my room. Either way is a win for Neal, you go to prison, or you evade the setup and he gets the watches.

 

The two officers shared a look of interest and before Emma could blink she was embroiled in a sting operation. 

 

~~~

 

With as much confidence as she could muster with a wire taped between her breasts, Emma trudged up the steps to Neal’s front door and knocked. 

 

“What the-” Neal stood looking baffled for just a moment before hardening his gaze. 

 

“What? Surprised to see me?”

 

“You got my bag?”

 

“Yeah.” Emma removed the backpack from her shoulders and shoved it in his direction. 

 

“I have no idea how you did it, but I don’t care. I got what I need, and you… you can keep your shitty life here in Storybrooke.”

 

“I don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into, and I really don’t care. Don’t ever bother me again, I’m done with you Neal.”

 

“What I’ve gotten myself into?” he laughed. “What I’ve gotten myself into honey, is the millionaire lifestyle. You see this?” Neal opened the bag and extracted a diamond covered watch. “The contents of this bag are worth over three million dollars, and it’s all mine.”

 

Emma smirked, she’d already gotten him to say more than necessary to guarantee an arrest, but it was almost too easy to get him to insinuate himself. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Screw you, at least I’m rich.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes as she hopped down the steps. “Whatever you say, Neal.”

 

As soon as she was clear from the porch the small tactical team of officers swarmed the property. As she crossed the street to where Killian was waiting by the undercover squad car they’d arrived in, they could hear Neal proclaiming his innocence, swearing the watches were part of his father’s laundering scheme, and that he was just a pawn in his father’s shady business dealings.

 

“Well done, Swan. With any luck you just took down father and son.”

 

Emma rested against his body, the adrenaline was wearing off and she felt shaky now that the ordeal was over. “I just hope we never have to deal with either of them again.”

 

Killian held her close, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back. “We won’t,” he murmured, hoping that his words were true.  

 

Neal and his father were both escorted toward a waiting police cruiser, and since they’d agreed to go willingly once Gold got his son to shut his mouth, they weren’t put in cuffs. 

 

“You will pay for this, little girl,” Robert Gold seethed at Emma as he walked past. 

 

Although Emma stayed quiet, she stood her ground, not shying away from his menacing words. Killian tightened his grip on her as a way to reign in the anger coursing through him. 

 

“When I get out,” Neal hissed, “I will make you sorry. Both of you.” He looked between Killian and Emma, sneering, “You two deserve each other, you’re both unloved and unwanted.”

 

In an instant Killian had left Emma’s side and he was in Neal’s face. “Emma and I have all we need, just the two of us. I bet that kills you, doesn’t it?”

 

“Fuck you, Jones,” Neal fumed as he pushed Killian.

 

That was all it took, all the provocation Killian needed. He saw red, just as he had that night he had beaten Gold. He cocked his arm back before swinging with all his might. A stomach-turning crunch sounded as Killian’s fist met with the bone of Neal’s left cheek and nose. 

 

The force propelled Neal backwards and he swung uselessly, trying to hit Killian back. Killian surged forward again, poised to land another punch when, unlike the time he’d lost control with Gold, a voice called to him. An angelic voice that pulled him right out of the haze of fury that blinded him.

 

“Killian, stop!” He felt her small hands on his shoulders, pulling at him, and he turned around to look for her soothing gaze. When his eyes met hers, everything but the love he knew they shared fled his body. 

 

“I want to press charges!” Neal shouted as Humbert and Booth subdued him.  

 

“Press charges for what?” Humbert asked sardonically.

 

“That bastard assaulted me! He broke my nose.”

 

The two men studied Neal, whose nose, mouth, chin and shirt were bloodied by his obviously broken nose.

 

“Did you see that?” Humbert asked his partner.

 

“Nope,” Booth answered shaking his head. “You see anything?”

 

“Nope,” Humbert confirmed.

 

“You two will be hearing from my attorney,” Gold threatened. 

 

“Who are you going to sue? Your son tripped. Isn’t that right, Officer Humbert?” Booth asked, chuckling as he shoved Gold into the back of another police cruiser. 

 

“Sounds about right, partner.”

 

Humbert and Booth took Emma and Killian back to Ingrid’s where they explained to her everything that had transpired over the last twenty-four hours.  

 

“Emma, I’m so proud of you,” Ingrid told her with tears in her eyes. “You did the right thing.”

 

“Thanks, Ingrid.” Emma hugged the woman tightly. “I’m okay though, there’s no need to cry.”

 

“Oh, I know,” she sniffled. “That’s not why I’m crying.”

 

“Then why are you crying?”

 

“It’s nothing, I was just worried when you showed up with the police. It sounds like quite the ordeal you went through.”

 

Emma let go of Ingrid and took Killian’s hand in her own. “Killian was there through it all.” 

 

“I’m glad you two have each other.” Ingrid placed her hand on top of their joined ones and smiled, a smile that said she knew they were special to each other. 

 

“Me too,” Killian said, “and we have you as well.”

 

Emma beamed at them both. “Almost like a family, huh?” 

 

“Ruth Nolan wants you to give her a call when you have a chance,” Ingrid murmured, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

 

Emma frowned at the abrupt change of topic, perhaps Ingrid didn’t see it as such, which wouldn’t be anything new for Emma. No one had ever really thought of her as family, not even the people that were supposed to. “Okay.”

 

~~~

 

“I just got off the phone with Ruth, she wants us to come over for dinner,” Emma told Killian as she sat down next to him on the stairs of the back porch.

 

“And what did you say?”

 

“I told her I’d be there, and I would check if you were available.”

 

Killian chuckled. “I’m not taking my eyes off you for a moment.”

 

“I’d despair if you did,” she flirted bumping her shoulder against his.

 

Throwing his arm around her shoulder, Killian pulled her close. “Hahaha, Swan. At the risk of sounding stalkery, I don’t want to let you out of my sight until this whole situation is handled and they are officially behind bars.”

 

“Is stalkery even a word?”

 

“Beside the point, love.” He stood up from the stairs and offered Emma his hand. “Come, let’s go to dinner.”

 

Taking his hand and not letting it go, they walked to Ruth’s discussing the possible outcomes of the days events. Emma prayed Neal would receive a long sentence. When they arrived at the Nolan household the atmosphere was positively charged. They all sat down to another of Ruth’s savory home cooked meals and their hosts were ridiculously giddy. 

 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Emma asked as all three of them chewed with smile on their faces. There hadn’t even been a trial yet, were they really this ecstatic over an arrest?

 

“Whatever do you mean, Emma?” David asked with the biggest, dopiest grin on his face.

 

“I mean I can barely see your eyes you are smiling so hard. All of you for that matter.” She looked to Killian who seemed as perplexed as her. “It’s not just me right? These three have definitely hit the lottery or something?”

 

“Aye love, something is definitely amiss.”

 

Ruth wrung her hands together and abruptly stood from the table. “I was going to wait till after dinner, but I just can’t.” She looked to David who gave her a nod. Ruth pulled an envelope from the pocket of her pants and slid it across the table to Emma. 

 

“What’s this? Did you actually hit the lottery? Is this a check?” Emma laughed nervously as the suspense over the contents of the white rectangle began to take hold in her gut. She looked between the two Nolans who were a united ball of potential energy, and the Nolan-to-be, who had tears in her eyes, and then back to the envelope. She was almost afraid to open it at this point. What the hell was going on?

 

“Open it lass,” Killian whispered, “before they explode.”

 

Emma tore open the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read the document from top to bottom silently. Tears clouded her vision as she looked between the letter and the people surrounding her. “Is this… is this for real?”

 

Ruth nodded her head as her own tears spilled over, and a choked sob broke from Emma’s throat. “How? I mean…” She didn’t know what to say, where to begin, how to act. Handing the letter to her confused boyfriend, Emma slumped against him and cried a mixture of happy and sad tears. Happy for the news that she had family, an actual blood relative. Sad as the memories of forgetting her brother’s name and being separated from him came flooding back into her consciousness. 

 

“I’m sorry, Emma!” Ruth pleaded. “Did I overstep?”

 

“No,” Emma sobbed. “No, I just… I’m so sorry David, I forgot.” She paused to take a deep breath, trying to pull herself together. “I forgot your name, by the time they gave me back, I forgot.” 

 

Killian quickly scanned the paper as he held a shaking Emma in his arms. Once he finished, he set the paper down with a smile as wide as the rest of them upon his face, and he pulled her into a full embrace. “You have a brother, Swan. I am so happy for you.”

 

Emma felt silly for falling apart, this should be a purely happy moment. She relaxed against Killian and listened to his soothing voice, allowing him to calm her frayed nerves. Once she’d had a moment to reign in the hundreds of thoughts swirling around in her mind, she straightened herself from Killian’s embrace to face her  _ family _ . “How did you find out?”

 

“Well, when David was old enough I asked him if he wanted to do one of those ancestry DNA tests to see about finding any relatives. We knew it wouldn’t necessarily mean meeting his parents, but maybe he might find cousins or aunts and uncles. I know it wasn’t my place, but I thought you might want the same opportunity. When you were here on New Year’s Eve, I may have swiped some samples from you for the test kit.”

 

Emma gaped at Ruth, then laughed as she imagined Ruth going through the dishes like a detective after having two officers of the law in her home that same night. “I can’t believe with all that happened that night, you were still able to pull this off.”

 

“Imagine my shock when three years after submitting David’s test kit, a hit finally came back. I think I screamed, cried, and laughed when I read the results that the match was for another test kit I had submitted… yours, Emma. A 100% match, fraternal twins.”

 

David leaned across the table and steepled his hands beneath his chin as he looked between Emma and Killian with the utmost seriousness painted upon his face. “So, I think it’s time you and I discuss your intentions toward my sister.”

 

The whole table burst into laughter when Killian told David to take a hike. 

 

“Seriously though,” David said, standing up and walking around the table, “give me a hug, sis.” 

 

Emma stood up and let herself be enveloped in the comfort of his grasp, “I’m sorry.”

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for, we were kids, and we have each other now.”

There was not a dry eye in the Nolan home as the twins held each other in a healing embrace. When they separated a flurry of discussion followed, physical traits the two shared, similarities in their personalities, and of course the topic of alpha twin came up. Ruth brought out a cake decorated with iced strands of DNA and a message that read #related #twin life, that had Emma laughing and crying at the same time.

 

The evening progressed as would any evening spent among loving family, and Emma was in heaven. For the hundredth time, the thought, _ I have family _ , skittered through her mind, and with each time a stinging of tears pricked her eyes. As David and Mary Margaret discussed plans of where they were going to live after graduation, a thought occurred to Emma.

 

“Ruth, did you tell Ingrid about the DNA results?”

 

Reaching across to take Emma’s hand, Ruth nodded her head. “I did, I figured she would want to know that one of her youth had family in the area. You know our home is open to you, Emma. Both of you,” Ruth added, reaching across to take Killian’s hand as well.

 

“That’s a very generous offer Mrs. Nolan-”

 

“I’ve told you before, Killian, call me Ruth.”

 

“You are too kind, Ruth.”

 

Emma glanced at Killian and knew that he would feel the same way she did. No wonder Ingrid had been so worked up today. Emma took Killian’s free hand in her empty hand, and squeezed Ruth’s gently with her other. “As much as your offer means to me,” Emma started, “us, Ingrid is the best thing that happened to me growing up. She was the first person to actually care about me and not treat me like a meal ticket, she’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to family up until tonight.” 

 

“I understand completely,” Ruth said with a smile. “Just know, that offer stands for as long as I’m around.”  

 

“Thank you,” Emma and Killian said in unison.

 

“We should probably get going,” Emma added. “I have something I need to take care of tonight.” She stood up and hugged Ruth tightly. “Thank you, Ruth, thank you for doing this. If it wasn’t for you I never would have known I have family.”

 

“You’re welcome, sweet girl.” Ruth kissed her on the cheek before letting her go. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just chapter nine here and then the epilogue!

The house was dark when Emma and Killian arrived home. She still hadn’t slept in her room since the night Neal had broken in. Emma grabbed a few things from her room and headed to the bathroom. After changing into her pajamas, brushing her teeth, throwing her hair into a messy bun, and washing her face she went to Killian’s room where she threw all her toiletries in the top drawer of the dresser.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“New pajamas,” Emma answered as if it should be obvious. “Mary Margaret gave them to me for Christmas, aren’t they cute?”

 

Cute wasn’t exactly how Killian would describe them. Sure the swan print was cute, but the rest? The shorts were aptly named as they cutoff right below her butt, and the tank top was magnificently form fitting. “Cute would be those fuzzy footie pajamas you wear sometimes. These are...”

 

Emma smirked as she realized how much Killian was enjoying the view. “Killian Jones, wordless?” Throwing her robe on and assuring Killian she’d be in shortly, she headed to Ingrid’s room. She knocked lightly on the door and waited until Ingrid’s soft voice called for her to come in.

 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

“Of course, Emma.” Ingrid patted the empty side of the bed. “So, I understand you received some pretty big news today?” 

 

Emma watched as her foster mother hid her pain behind a forced smile and her heart broke just a little. “I did. I met my brother, my twin to be exact.”

 

“How wonderful. How are you handling it?” 

 

“Well, I cried mostly when I first found out. I couldn’t even control it. I mean, my brother, I never dared to even hope I’d meet him after all this time.”

 

“I’m happy for you,” Ingrid whispered as her voice cracked. She brought the back of her hand up to her mouth to suppress the sob that was threatening.

 

“I know,” Emma said with a smile. “The Nolan’s offered me a place to stay, too.”

 

Ingrid nodded her head in understanding, unable to speak. 

 

“But if it’s all the same to you, this is my home,” Emma murmured, hoping she hadn’t misunderstood the last two years.

 

The flood gates finally broke when Ingrid heard Emma’s last words. She leaned over and wrapped the sweetest girl she’d ever known in her arms.

 

“And I’d like to stay with you until I venture out on my own.”

 

“Of course, sweetheart, of course you can stay.”

 

“Were you upset today because you thought I would leave to live with the Nolans?”

 

Ingrid hung her head. “I know it’s wrong, he’s your family. But I was so sad that you might leave earlier than I’d prepared for. You’re special Emma, the closest thing I’ve had to a daughter since…”

 

“I know,” Emma said squeezing tighter. “I want you to know you are the only person whose custody I’ve been in that has ever treated me like family, like I matter.”

 

“Oh, Emma,” she sniffled. “I love you, kiddo.”

 

“I love you too.”   

 

~~~

 

Emma climbed into bed next to Killian and immediately melted into the embrace he offered. “Mmmm you’re so warm.”

 

“Good talk with Ingrid?”

 

“The best. I explained to her that she’s important to me, that I won’t be leaving to live with Ruth, and that I intend to stay until it’s the right time for me to spread my wings and fly.”

 

“Who is this imposter Emma, master of her words and feelings.”

 

Emma wrapped her knuckles against his belly and told him to stuff it as she pulled his lips to hers. 

 

“That’s one way to shut me up,” he murmured dazedly when they broke for air.

 

Rolling Killian to his back she quickly straddled his waist and pinned his hands above his head; peering down at him, Emma smiled wickedly when he groaned with pleasure. “I am not an imposter, I just happen to hangout with a very wordsy Brit who has rubbed off on me.”

 

“Love, I have never rubbed off on you, but if you continue to squirm I may have no choice in the matter.”

 

Emma laughed heartily, shaking them both. “Is that so?”

 

Killian struggled to lift his head and capture her lips as she continued to pin his arms. “Aye, that’s so.”

 

Having mercy on him, she leaned down so their bodies were flush from groin to chest, and captured his lips once more. Releasing his arms, she laced their fingers with one hand and ran her other into his hair. 

 

Killian took advantage of having a free hand and gripped her hip, caressing her skin beneath his palm. He wanted to touch every inch of her, his mind was in overdrive and he didn’t know where to start. Sliding his hand upward he caressed the plains of her back, chuckling when she shivered in his arms. “Cold?”

 

“No, that’s just what your touch is doing me,” she whispered between kisses.

 

“Have mercy, Swan,” he pleaded. Killian continued his exploration of Emma’s soft skin, groaning into her mouth when she mumbled  _ no _ and rubbed her whole body against his. He was certain he would embarrass himself now.

 

The two jolted apart when a knock sounded at his door. “May I come in?” Ingrid called.

 

“Aye,” Killian answered as they separated and concentrated on breathing normally and not looking guilty.

 

Turning on the light, the matronly woman entered the room, and the expression on her face immediately put Killian and Emma on alert.

 

“What is it?” Emma asked.

 

“I’m afraid I have bad news. I just got a call from Detective Humbert. Neal has been released on bail.”

 

Emma gasped, realizing she hadn’t even thought about the possibility of Neal being out on bail. What if he came back? Now that she’d set him up to take his much deserved fall, how far would he go to hurt her? 

 

“He was escorted home and warned about staying away from you two and our home.” Ingrid tried to sound comforting, but the worry was apparent in the waver of her voice.

 

“They really think a criminal is going to heed a warning?” Killian spat. “Bloody idiots.”

 

Thought after thought of what he was capable of flashed through her mind. The single cry that left her mouth did so unbidden, and Emma covered her mouth quickly, embarrassed by her outburst. Her body shook as Killian wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. 

 

“Emma, sweetie,” Ingrid cooed as she sat on the other side of the bed and hugged her so she was cocooned between her and Killian. “He’s not going to get anywhere near you, I promise. He will have to come through me and Killian.”

 

“I know that,” she choked out, “but all I can think is, not only was he deranged the last time he broke in, but now I’ve pissed him off, and he’s free.”

 

~~~

 

A week later Emma sat outside a courtroom with Ingrid on one side and Killian on the other, holding her hand and rubbing his thumb along hers. Mary Margaret, David, and Ruth had also come to support her. She had been subpoenaed to testify against Neal for the charges of criminal threatening, coercion, and intimidation. Those charges came among the others of grand larceny, assault and battery, grand theft auto, resisting arrest, and vandalism.    

 

“What if he’s found not guilty?” 

 

“Swan, he has over a half dozen charges against him, he can’t get away with everything.”

 

“Why haven’t we been called in yet?” Emma asked to no one in particular. Her nerves were eating away at her. The courthouse was damn near empty, there weren’t any other witnesses in the case, so what was the hold up?

 

“It’ll be over soon enough, sweetie,” Ingrid murmured, knowing that Emma just needed for this ordeal to be over.

 

All heads snapped to attention when the courtroom door creaked open. “Emma Swan?” The bailiff called.

 

Emma’s stomach turned over as she prepared herself to face Neal one last time. Everyone stood up and filed into the courtroom, only as they entered, there was a noticeable absence in the room. The defense table was empty. The judge, the bailiff, and Officers Booth and Humbert sat in the front row behind the prosecuting attorneys, but other than that, the room was empty.

 

“As you can see, in the case of The People Vs. Neal Gold, the defendant has failed to appear. A bench warrant has been issued for the defendant’s arrest. The court thanks you for your time Ms. Swan, you are free to leave until which time this trial can be resumed. Court is adjourned.”

 

Emma jumped when the gavel banged against the solid sound block. The finality she’d hoped for hollowed as the reality that Neal was out there somewhere hit her like a freight train. “What happened?” she asked, looking at the officers.

 

“We can’t help who gets out on bail,” Booth said. “And we need a court order to put a surveillance team on anyone.”

 

“With his father’s roots and business dealings here in the community we didn’t think he’d be a flight risk,” Humbert added. “Excuse me,” he muttered as he turned to answer his vibrating phone. 

 

Emma turned to Killian, part of her wanted to panic, but part of her was pissed. It seemed this system was just as broken as the foster system. Something or someone always fell between the cracks; there had to be a better way. There had to be a better way to protect the world from the scum of the universe. “Come on, let’s go home.”

 

“Ms. Swan,” Officer Humbert called out as the group made their way to the large wooden door of the courtroom. “I don’t know if this is good news or bad news, but the Gold’s are gone. We sent a unit to the house when we first found out he wasn’t here for trial.”

 

“How could that possibly be good news? He’s on the loose!” she snapped.

 

“Well, a preliminary search of the home showed that the Golds have fled. All of their personal effects are missing from the home, and some of the kids confirmed that they haven’t seen the family since the day after Neal’s release.”

 

“I suppose that’s not bad news,” Killian said. “If they’ve fled, they won’t be showing their faces around here anytime soon.”

 

A small breath of relief left Emma as she realized what Killian was saying was true. Neal was an idiot, but his father wouldn’t be stupid enough to stick around if their intent was to flee as opposed to having Neal stand trial.  

 

“The Captain said Gold’s jet was listed on the outgoing log at Bangor International for the day after Neal’s release.”

 

“Damn, how did they slip through customs. Someone’s losing their job,” August said. 

 

“Well, when you have more money than God,

you can pay your way through customs,” David muttered. “It’s likely the person who let them slip through customs is no longer employed by Bangor international.”

 

Officer Humbert looked at the young officer in the making and nodded, “I think you’re probably on to something there, Mr. Nolan.” Looking back to the group he continued on, “The destination was logged as Belfast International in Ireland, but it never landed there. The Golds do have ties to Scotland, so it’s likely they will eventually head there. Either way, because the log shows the intent to enter another country, Interpol will be joining the hunt.”

 

The knots in Emma’s stomach began to loosen as the likelihood of Neal making any sort of appearance again significantly diminished with this new information. She squeezed Killian’s hand as hope bloomed that this ordeal could be over. She was still incensed that he’d escaped, but the relief of having him out of her life tempered the anger she felt at the system responsible for letting a criminal go free.  

 

“We will notify you immediately if there is any reason to suspect that the Gold’s are back. You call us if he contacts you in any manner, whether it be physical contact, phone call, email, or text.”

 

“I will,” Emma promised. She turned to her family - yes, this was her family - and smiled, a real smile for the first time in days. 

 

Although it wasn’t a victory, the outcome was enough to have everyone feeling a bit of positivity regarding the whole situation. They decided to go out to lunch where Ruth and Ingrid got to meet and chat at length for the first time. The two ladies became fast friends, commiserating of the young love the four teens surrounding them had found. David questioned Emma, with just a bit of awe and jealousy, all about the sting operation she’d taken part in. He also tried to convince her and Killian that maybe a life in law enforcement was in their futures as well. Mary Margaret could tell Emma was deep in thought, pondering what the future held for her.

 

“You don’t have to have it all figured out right now, you know?” she asked Emma.

 

“I know,” Emma sighed, “but I think I have a good idea of how I want to make a difference.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” she said confidently, nodding her head.

 

The two families bonded for hours over burgers, fries, love, and the impending future, setting into motion a lifelong relationship between them all.

 

Emma felt Killian’s arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his comforting embrace, closing her eyes as a relaxing vibe passed through her.

 

“You ready, love?”

 

Emma nodded her head then sat up and looked around the table. “I love you guys, all of you.”

 

A chorus of ‘love you toos’ surrounded Emma, and her heart felt fuller than it ever had. As they all stood up, readying to leave the restaurant, she looked to Killian and pecked his lips. “Let’s go  _ home. _ ” And as Killian pecked her lips back and repeated that one word, Emma marveled at how the word had never sounded so sweet.


	10. The Epilogue - Rated M - but you can skip the M part, it is marked!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... the epilogue. **Please note, the epilogue is rated M, but you are able to skip over the M part, it is marked between these symbols ~♥~ and prefaced with the words: Earlier that morning.** I hope you enjoy the end. Thank you to everyone who has come along for this ride, the kudos and reviews have been so appreciated.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Detective Jones and Nolan, this is dispatch, do you copy?”

 

Killian growled at the radio in his unit. What could they possibly want now? He and Dave had just finished with a nasty domestic abuse arrest that had gotten them in a bit of a scuffle. Long story short, Dave had hit and missed with his taser when he’d fired it at the offender who had Killian in a choke hold; he’d caught them both with the dart like electrodes. 

 

He was sitting in the passenger seat of his car waiting for David to grab their gas station coffees. It was one in the morning, and he could swear he was still vibrating with the electric current Dave had zapped him with. 

 

“Detective Jones and Nolan, this is dispatch, do you copy?”

 

“Bugger off,” he muttered as he picked up the handheld radio. “Aye, this is Jones, whatever you want, Booth, do it yourself.”

 

“Wish it were that easy, Jones. Your wife is in the hospital. Humbert and I will take over on patrol, you and David get over to St. Joseph Hospital. Now.”

 

Killian’s head spun as he processed Booth’s words. A host of feelings fleeted through him. “She can’t be, she’s at home in Storybrooke, why would she be in a hospital in Bangor?”

 

“What’s going on?” David asked as he entered the car and set two coffees into the cup holders. 

 

“Nothing, mate, Booth is pranking me, or mistaken. He said Emma’s in the hospital.”

 

“Jones! Put Nolan on.”

 

David snatched the radio from Killian’s grip, which was tighter than he’d realized as a pit started to form in his stomach. Why was Booth being so persistent? Emma said she’d be at home tonight. 

 

“Go for Nolan.”

 

“Nolan, your sister is at St. Joseph’s Hospital, get over there. I don’t know how serious it is, they called here looking for her spouse. And before you argue too, do you really think they have a different Emma Swan Jones? They won’t give any information to non-family members.”

 

“Copy,” David muttered, throwing the already running car into drive, and peeling out of the gas station parking lot. 

 

Killian felt numb as a hundred questions and scenarios attacked him. Why was she in Bangor? What had happened? Was it a car accident? Was it a skip? Were Emma and their baby… No, he couldn’t let this mind go there as tears welled up in his eyes. 

 

David reached his hand across the car and squeezed Killian’s shoulder. “They’re okay,” he told his friend, trying to sound confident. “They have to be.” 

 

“I can’t lose her,” Killian mumbled as he fell into thought. She’d once told him that she was the luckiest person alive because the universe had sent him to her to heal her heart, after years without love. She was wrong though; Emma Swan was the love of his life, she’d made him whole again, healed  _ his _ heart. Despite losing everyone he’d ever loved, he still knew he was the luckiest bastard alive, to have Emma Swan by his side and holding his hand through this thing called life. 

 

It was the longest car ride of either of their lives, sirens blaring the whole way. David had no sooner pulled into the roundabout at the emergency room than Killian was jumping out of the car and sprinting into the dimly lit waiting room and up to the front desk.

 

“I’m Killian Jones, I was notified that my wife is here in the E.R., can you please take me to her?”

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“Emma Jones.”

 

“I have two Emma Jones’ listed in-”

 

“Middle name Swan, Emma Swan Jones.”

 

One moment, sir, let me find out where she is.”

 

After a few strokes of the keyboard, she told him Emma was in bay three and to proceed through the double doors to his left. David came rushing in asking if she was okay.

 

“I don’t know yet, I’m going in now.”

 

“I’m going to call Mary Margaret, I’ll wait out here. If you need me, send someone.” David wanted to see his sister, but he also knew that as a husband, Killian needed to go in first. 

 

Killian nodded as he proceeded through the doors and looked for bay three. Momentarily disoriented by the fluorescently lit triage unit, Killian frantically twisted and turned looking for his wife. 

 

“Can I help you? Sir?”

 

A quiet voice pulled Killian out of his panic long enough to ask for bay three. The woman in front of him signaled for him to follow her. When they arrived, she told Killian she would send a doctor over to brief him on Emma’s condition. Pulling back the curtain so he could enter, a sob caught in his throat as he gazed upon his wife’s unconscious form. Her face was bruised and puffy on the left side, and she had a cut along her right cheek bone. Bruises littered her arms and it was clear someone had put hands on her neck. His knees buckled and he staggered to one knee where he struggled to catch his breath. 

 

“Mr. Jones? Nurse Rose, get a wheelchair please.”

 

“No… no, I’m all right,” Killian said. His head spun mercilessly, even as he mentally castigated his weakness. Inhaling deeply through his nose and exhaling through his mouth several times, he stood up on his own and asked the doctor to tell him what had happened.

 

“First, have a seat. There’s a chair here by your wife’s bed side. We can’t have both of you knocked out, now can we?” 

 

“Aye, I suppose not.” Killian frowned at the doctor’s less than austere attitude as he sat down in the chair next to Emma’s bed and took her hand in his. She did not seem overly concerned for Emma’s current state. “Can you tell me what happened to my wife?”

 

“Let’s start with the good news. Your wife will be okay.”

 

“And the baby?”

 

“We are still running a few more tests to make sure everything is okay with the baby.”

 

Killian scrubbed a hand over his face, barely choking back a sob, and willed himself to stay positive. 

 

“Mr. Jones, all the preliminary tests show your little bean is a-ok. Keep hope alive, it is a powerful entity.”

 

The tears overflowed his eyes when he registered the doctor’s choice of words.  _ Keep hope alive _ . “The bad news?”

 

“The bad news is, we aren’t sure what happened. A 9-1-1 call was received about a woman being beaten in an alleyway. When the responding units arrived, she was already unconscious, along with a male who was also unconscious.”

 

“Where is he?” Killian growled. He didn’t care who it was or who saw. He’d murder the bastard.

 

“Not at this hospital,” she said quietly. “She did regain consciousness, but she was so overwrought, we had to sedate her to keep her and the baby safe. It will be at least another hour before the sedation wears off. Do you have any questions for me?”

 

“Is the sedative okay for the baby?”

 

“Yes, perfectly safe.”

 

“Thank you, doctor…”

 

“Dr. French,” she said with a smile.

 

“Thank you, Dr. French.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Jones. Now, I’m going to close the curtain over and pretend I didn’t tell you to be careful not to pull on any of her IVs when you climb into the bed.” She winked conspiratorially before closing the curtain.

 

Killian took off his jacket and laid it over the chair before pulling his phone out of his pocket to shoot David a quick text. He didn’t trust his voice enough to make a phone call. Even though he knew Emma would be okay, and most likely their baby too, the state she was in and not knowing what had happened to her overwhelmed him.

 

K: She’s going to be okay, she’s sedated right now, so we don’t know what happened yet. Why don’t you head home and come back in the morning with MM, I’m going to spend the night here.

 

As David sat in the waiting room reading Killian’s text, he debated whether or not to ask about the baby.   

 

K: The preliminary tests show that the baby is okay as well.

 

David blew out a breath of relief and the tightness in his chest abated a little. 

 

D: I’ll be back first thing tomorrow with MM. Call me if anything changes or if you need anything.

 

K: Thanks mate.

 

Climbing into the bed, careful to avoid the IVs Dr. French  _ hadn’t _ told him about, Killian securely pulled Emma into his arms. Silent tears streaked down his face as he prayed to the Gods that whatever had happened to her, it was something she could spring back from. As he remembered the doctors choice of words though, his silent tears became hushed, but anguished sobs, muffled in his wife’s hair. “Keep Hope alive, Emma,” he murmured. 

~♥~

**_Earlier that morning…_ **

 

_ The morning sun shone through the sliver where the curtains didn’t quite meet. It was just enough to annoyingly glare upon Killian’s face, bringing him into a wakefulness he couldn’t complain about, given the beautiful blonde in his bed and their life together. Stretching lazily, he rolled toward her and snuggled into her backside.  _

 

_ “Happy Second Trimester day, darling,” Killian hummed into his wife’s ear as he wrapped his arm around her still-flat stomach. _

 

_ “That’s not even a thing,” she giggled sleepily. She’d never be over how much of a sap her husband truly was, especially now that they had a wee one - his words, not hers - on the way.  _

 

_ They’d known each other for ten years, and they’d been together for most of it. They’d been each other’s rock, they’d formed their own safety net together. He’d been her first lover and real, true friend, and she’d been his first everything. Despite the odds once again being against them, this time as high school sweethearts, they’d made it.  _

 

_ Sure, they would fight like every couple. She was too reckless with her job - a job borne of her need to bring justice to those scumbags who attempted to skip out on the punishment they deserved. Adversely, he was too overprotective; she was a grown woman for crying out loud - her words, not his. He overspent from time to time, because his Swan was never going to want for anything, and she was a little more frugal, because she didn’t want to work till she was a hundred years old. (I’d gladly work for 300 years if you were by my side, he’d told her, despite the stern look she was giving him over the new car he’d bought her for her 25th birthday. It wasn’t as though she didn’t love the red, Volkswagen Beetle, it just wasn’t a necessity.)   _

 

_ “It is now, I’m making it a thing. How shall we celebrate? Breakfast in bed, a stroll along the beach, maternity clothes shopping spree?” _

 

_ Emma huffed loudly and slapped his hand which was caressing her stomach. “I do not need new clothes. My jeans still fit perfectly... pretty much.” _

 

_ Killian laughed at her pouty protest. “I meant for the future, Swan. At some point you will start to show. I for one cannot wait to see how the product of our love rounds out your belly.” _

 

_ “God, you are such a sap. And you are also the only man in the history of men who wants his wife to gain weight.” _

 

_ “Love, I just mean I think motherhood is going to look hot on you, just like everything else does.” _

 

_ “I’m not going to look so hot when I’m thirty pounds heavier, my hands, feet, and ankles are swollen, and I can’t get out of bed or a chair without looking like a beached whale.” _

 

_ He chuckled, gently thrusting his hips against her naked butt. “I don’t think there’s much you could do to make me not want you.” _

 

_ Emma shivered in his warm embrace, pressing back into him. They were going to have to start wearing clothes to bed once this baby came along. “I am such a lucky girl.” She wasn’t even being sarcastic, either. Despite the lack of affection in her young life, she felt as if she was cared for more now than anyone she knew. It was like Killian Jones had been set in her path as the universe’s way of saying, “Sorry your childhood wasn’t the greatest, we fucked up, but guess what? We have the best human on earth and we are sending him your way.” She once told him this, and his only response was to say it was he who had been blessed to have found her. _

 

_ Even after ten years, she still marveled at the little things, like how Killian’s accent still hung on, especially when he was angry or turned on, much to her delight. Like how he would immediately have ice ready for her after a particularly rough takedown of a skip. Or how even though he didn’t love what she did for a living, because it was dangerous, he had never asked her to quit.  _

 

_ And contrary to the belief that passion faded over time, she marveled at how he could never get enough of her, nor could she get enough of him. She had contemplated if it was because they’d learned together, they’d discovered each nuance of the other over the span of their relationship and the result was nothing short of perfection. Who would ever be able to get enough of that? _

 

_ A thrill shot through her and all the way down to her core as Killian latched his lips onto the sensitive flesh of her neck. Sucking gently so her skin stood at attention, he glided his hand up her sternum to cup her breast. “Are you tender today?” he whispered in her ear, once again sending a shiver coursing through her body. _

 

_ “No, baby, that feels good.” Her nipples were pebbling before he’d even paid them any attention and she shifted her hips back against his growing erection, eager to have him hard and filling her up.  _

 

_ Killian scooped his arm under her back, quickly turning Emma onto her back so he could properly worship her body. Pressing his lips to hers he sucked along her bottom lip until her tongue touched along his lips letting him know she wanted to taste him. “Morning breath,” he warned. _

 

_ “It’s fine,” she murmured, fervently attacking his mouth. Emma carded both hands into his thick hair, massaging his scalp lovingly.  _

 

_ He just laughed into their kiss and tightened his hold around her back. He loved her like this - wanting and a little impatient.  _

 

_ “I mean it is fine, right? Or am I grossing you out?” she asked as they broke for air. _

 

_ Killian just smiled and resumed making out with his wife like they were teenagers in love, showing her instead of telling her. Caressing one breast and then the other, he rolled each nipple gently between his fingertips, causing breathy moans to spill into their kiss, and her grip to tighten in his hair as her arousal intensified. _

 

_ “Touch me.” _

 

_ “Mmmm, I am touching you.” _

 

_ “Killian,” she whined, “touch me here.” She removed his hand from her breasts and placed it at the juncture of her thighs. Spreading her legs for him she bit down on her bottom lip with a playful smirk. “Make me come with your fingers.” _

 

_ “Anything for you, love.” His fingers ghosted over her slit, and his cock jumped as he felt her wetness already flowing from her folds. “Gods above, were you dreaming before I woke you?” _

 

_ “No babe, that’s all you.” _

 

_ Killian cocked an eyebrow and smirked devilishly, all while positively preening under her praise. Wetting his fingertips with her arousal he easily slipped two fingers inside her warm walls. “I can’t wait to have you wrapped around my cock, all wet and warm. Fuck, your cunt is so perfect, Emma.” Setting a punishing pace from the start, he endeavored to make her come quickly so he could bury himself in her repeatedly. “Play with your breasts, love, show me.”  _

 

_ Emma’s body shook with desire as he spoke into her ear between nips at her lobe. He was thrusting his thick fingers into her just the way he knew she liked, rubbing along her walls in the place he’d found and always worshipped. His thumb pulsed against her clit and she did as he bid, tweaking her nipples to the rhythm of his movements as he expertly pleasured her. “I want your cock, Killian, I’m so close, almost…” And then she was there, arching her back off the bed and crying out his name.  _

 

_ Gods, she was beautiful when she peaked, her body flushed and heaving, hair askew, and eyes wild with love and desire. Climbing between her legs, he settled against her body so they were connected, skin to skin at every possible point. He kissed her thoroughly even as her breathing was still ragged. Their tongues came together in a pulsating rhythm, sliding and coiling together as a fierce need consumed Killian. “I need you, Emma.” _

 

_ She reached between them and wrapped her hand around him, guiding the head of his cock through her wetness. Biting down on her lip in anticipation, Emma slowly pumped her fist up and down his length, coating him with her juices. His broken groans of pleasure made their way from deep in his throat as he rested his forehead against hers with his eyes screwed shut in tortured gratification. She couldn’t think of a more gorgeous view than when he was being pleasured. Fresh arousal tickled the edges of her opening and she finally lined him up at her entrance. “Take me.” _

 

_ Killian plunged deep inside her as soon as the words left her mouth, and both of them inhaled sharply at the desired sensation. As Emma adjusted to the welcomed penetration and angle, she locked her legs around his back and brought him down for a sweet kiss. Killian reigned in his ardor as he settled into this most cherished place to be, in her arms and buried inside her. Even as they continued to kiss, Killian slowly withdrew and sank back into her, leisurely making love to his wife. Her walls were still thrumming with her earlier climax, adding to the massage against his length each time he sheathed himself.  _

 

_ Emma eventually snaked her hand down to his ass and squeezed before pushing him into her, silently asking him for harder. She loved the feel of his cock, but the building pressure was killing her, she wanted to come again. Perhaps she was being selfish, depriving Killian of a slow-  _

 

_ Nope, he needed it too, she realized as he immediately complied with her silent gesture. _

 

_ The moment he felt Emma’s request for harder, faster, more, he snapped his hips into hers. He loved slow and gentle, but right now he needed release. Something about the way she’d kissed him all morning, pulled at his hair, and demanded he make her come with his fingers had him needing to come deep inside her. He paused for a moment to get up on his knees and pull her thighs around him once more. Gripping her hips possessively, he quickly withdrew and then slammed back home. _

 

_ “Yes, Killian,” she moaned.  _

 

_ He fucked into her aggressively, reading exactly what she wanted from the open book she always was. She was close, but he might be closer, and that would be bad form. Releasing her left hip, he teased her clit in circles with his thumb and was rewarded swiftly with the measured squeeze of her walls sucking his cock deeper into her depths. Killian barely registered her cries of ecstasy as his own rapture took hold of him. The sudden release of pressure in his balls as he came with a grunt sent a shock of bliss throughout his body; he felt weightless and grounded all at once. In that single moment he felt virile and vulnerable, domineering and submissive, it was a chaotic rush of emotions many times over when he came with Emma.  _

 

_ Turning them to their sides before they snuggled in a heap of well-used, limp muscles, Killian pulled her into his side. It was a rare morning when they were both home and could bask in the aftermath without one or both of them having to rush off to work. _

 

_ “So what shall we do next for T2 day?” _

 

_ Emma laughed out loud, because of course he would already have a name for this… made-up holiday of his. “How about we sleep a little more? Then you take us out to lunch?” Her belly decided to chime in on the discussion by growling rather obnoxiously. _

 

_ “It sounds as if she wants to eat now, rather than sleep more.” _

 

_ “She?” _

 

_ “Aye.” _

 

_ “How do you know we’re not having a boy.” _

 

_ Killian thought for a moment before just going with the honest truth, even if it was a bit embarrassing. “Because ever since I started imagining having babies with you, I’ve always thought we would have a little girl first. And exactly one week before you told me you were pregnant, I dreamed we had a little girl. She had very curly, dark brown hair, and her mother’s compelling green eyes. We named her after something neither of us grew up with much of, and we gave her your middle name, Hope Swan Jones.”  _

 

_ Tears welled in Emma’s eyes as she listened to her husband. He really was the biggest sap, and the sweetest, and the best. “I love you, Killian Jones. And even if this one isn’t a girl, we are going to keep having babies until we have a girl so we can name her Hope Swan Jones.” She giggled as Killian’s smile lit up his whole face right before he pulled her close and sprinkled kisses to her cheeks, lips, and neck.  _

 

_ “And I love you, Emma Jones.”  _

 

~♥~

 

He slept restlessly over the next couple of hours. The constant hum of the hustle and bustle made any sort of real rest impossible, and each time a monitor sounded an alarm, he jumped, afraid it could be the one monitoring their baby’s heartbeat.

 

The next noise that brought him into wakefulness, though heartbreaking, was a welcome sound, for it meant Emma was awake. His wife’s soft cries and words broke him, and his tears started anew. “What happened, Emma?” he whispered. 

 

“I’m sorry, Killian. It’s all my fault.”

 

“Shhh, love,” he soothed her, firming his arms around her and rubbing her back. “That sound is your monitor, and if you get all worked up, they’ll have to sedate you again.”

 

Nodding in understanding, she sniffled and tried to inhale deeply through the ragged sobs. “Is the baby...” Emma couldn’t even finish her sentence before she started bawling again.

 

“The doctors believe she is okay, Swan. Please, tell me what happened. What’s your fault?”

 

“I went after a skip, a dangerous one.”

 

“Bloody Hell, Emma.” Killian gritted his teeth. He’d promised himself years ago he’d never ask her to give up her job, it was part of who she was, and it had started as part of a healing process when Neal had jumped bail. But now, seeing her battered and bruised, their baby’s life endangered, he was having a hard time upholding his promise.

 

“You won’t have to ask me to quit. I’m going to turn in my resignation to the agency as soon as I am out of here. Killian, I am so sorry I put her life in danger, can you forgive me?” Emma ran her hand over her belly, sending up a silent prayer that their baby was all right.

 

Placing his hand over hers, Killian looked into her eyes, “Course I do, love. I just want you to be safe. You gave me the scare of my life. I need you, Emma.” Though the words were the same as the ones he’d whispered to her in bed the previous morning, they carried such a heavier connotation. 

 

“I promise I will never do anything so stupid ever again.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“If I tell you, you have to promise to stay calm.”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“Promise me first.”

 

“I can’t make any promises. To break them would be bad form…” A sinking feeling came over Killian along with a sense of  déjà vu . They’d had this same conversation before, but so help him if it was the same bloody prick who’d fucked with Emma again. His eyes narrowed and clouded with barely concealed rage. “Tell me it wasn’t him, Swan.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized meekly. “I got a tip that he was stateside again, in Maine to boot. I couldn’t pass up the chance to put him away for good.”

 

Killian scrubbed a hand over his jaw as he tried to reign in his emotions. Fear and anger were a combination that had Killian desperately seeking control from anywhere as his imagination ran rampant. “Do you realize what could have happened?” he fumed, attempting to keep his voice level. “Emma, he’s not just some skip. He’s someone you set up, someone who has a vendetta against you. Do you really think he’s above murder to avoid going to prison?” 

 

“No, I don’t,” she whispered. “He tried.”

 

“What do you mean he tried?”

 

“He tried to kill me. I thought I was being so careful, but somehow he must have spotted me. He dragged me out of my car and into an alley before I even had a chance to spot him.” She raced through the rest of the story, including how he’d tried to stab her, but she was able to get the upper hand, turning his own weapon on him, as if saying it quickly would hurt less.

 

Killian held his wife tighter, wishing he could take away what had happened to her. He felt murderous, he would kill Neal with his bare hands if ever given the opportunity. Since he wasn’t leaving this hospital right now though, it’d have to wait. “You’re safe now, Swan,” he soothed. “I promise, he will never lay his hands on you again.” 

 

“Good morning, Jones family,” Dr. French greeted them, throwing back the curtains. “Are you feeling okay, Mrs. Jones? Your monitor is showing some elevated stress levels.”

 

“I was just telling Killian what happened to me last night.”

 

“Ah, still a little frightened after your run in?” she questioned. 

 

Emma nodded, averting her eyes, still ashamed she’d made such an error in judgement. 

 

“Well, if it offers you any piece of mind, I called my friend over at Northern Light Hospital, where your attacker was taken, and she told me he was placed under arrest, and after being treated for blood loss, he was taken away. It turns out there were several warrants out for his arrest, some as old as ten years ago.”

 

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head against Killian’s chest. “It does, thank you for telling me.”

 

“You’re welcome. But, that’s not where the good news ends. All the tests are back and Baby Jones is healthy.”

 

“Thank the gods,” Killian murmured as he and Emma both shed a few happy tears. He stroked the back of Emma’s head as she apologized again, trying to convey to her that it was okay. 

 

“Now, I trust you’ll not be finding yourself in any more dangerous situations, at least for the duration of your pregnancy?” the doctor asked.

 

“No ma’am, early retirement. I’m never going to put our precious baby girl in danger again,” Emma answered as she smoothed her hand over her stomach. 

 

“Then I just have a few forms to fill out and you’ll be free to go. The nurse will bring in your discharge papers shortly.”

 

Killian climbed off the bed and extended his hand toward the doctor, shaking her hand. “Thank you for everything Dr. French. Any chance your colleague told you where Emma’s attacker was escorted?”

 

“Killian!” Emma scolded.

 

“What, love? I only wish to call the unit he was taken to, you know, to make sure he won’t be released on bail again, and maybe find out how long he’s looking at. And if they choose to rough him up for attacking the wife of a fellow officer, so be it.” 

 

“Yeah right, you’re not fooling anyone, buddy.” Emma playfully rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m afraid she didn’t disclose those details. But my boyfriend, Detective Will Scarlet, might have received a knife wound victim at county intake earlier this morning.”

 

“Thanks, lass. I appreciate the tip.”

 

“Any man who does what he did to a pregnant woman deserves every karmic disaster in his path. Take care Mr. and Mrs. Jones.”

 

Emma’s mouth dropped open at the devilish twinkle in Dr. French’s eyes, while Killian just smirked. 

 

“Thank you, doctor,” they said in unison. 

 

After the doctor left, Killian sat back down at Emma’s side and she took his hands in hers. “I don’t want you to risk your career to… avenge me. You’re not really going to go after him, are you?” Emma understood the desire to do so, but Killian had never been a perpetrator of gratuitous violence, and she didn’t want him to become one on her account.

 

“Although every part of me wants to pummell him, and he’d bloody well deserve it, I made myself a promise years ago that I would never lose control of myself the way I did when I beat Gold to a pulp. I almost broke that promise once, and you were there to bring me back from the edge, I’m not going to let it happen again. I have no intention of seeking revenge, at least not in a physical fashion, although I do fully intend to mention his latest crime against a fellow officer’s wife, they can do what they like with that information.”

 

Emma cracked a smile; she couldn’t deny him his freedom of speech. And she couldn’t bring herself to feel guilty about it either. Killian and Dr. French were both right - Neal deserved any misfortune coming his way. “I can handle that.”

 

“I really do just want to make sure the arresting unit knows about his past bail jump and subsequent trip out of the country. Perhaps if he’s denied bail, he will actually get served the justice he deserves.” He kissed her cheek, the one that wasn’t bruised, before asking her a question of his own. “Do you really mean to put in your resignation?”

 

“Yes, I do. I took this job because of a need to make a difference, to make sure that justice was served, even to those cowards that would run away. I’ve been at it for ten years, putting my safety on the line, and now it’s time for me to move on; I’m ready to move on. We’re going to start a family, you, me, and our baby girl.”

 

A brilliant smile spread across Killian’s lips, making his dimples show and his eyes crinkle. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on hers and palmed her cheek. “I know what your job means to you, I know why you had to do it, and though I’d never have asked you to quit, I’m so happy you’ve decided to resign. I’ll feel so much better knowing you’re not out chasing down the scum of the earth.” 

 

“What about you, Detective? It’s not like you’re in the safest line of work either.”

 

“Love, we patrol the streets of Storybrooke. You travel to some of the biggest cities on the east coast, where criminals actually go to hideout.” Although Storybrooke had grown over the past ten years, it was still nothing like Portland or Bangor. Most of their crimes were misdemeanors, with the occasional felony. Murder wasn’t exactly running rampant in their small town. “The most dangerous person in Storybrooke is Dave. Did I tell you that bloody wanker tased me yesterday?”

 

“What?” Emma threw her head back, bursting into laughter. “How? Why?”

 

Killian put on his pout as his wife laughed at him. “Are you really just going to laugh at my pain?”

 

“Oh babe, I’m sorry. Tell me all about it,” she coddled. 

 

Killian just huffed at her obviously sarcastic mollycoddling. “Speaking of Dave, let me text him and let him know he can bring Mary Margaret to the house instead of here. They want to see you’re okay.”

 

Before he could tell his tale, the nurse walked in to go over the care instructions for the laceration on Emma’s cheek, and what to watch for over the next forty-eight hours. Once they’d finished signing all the paperwork the nurse officially released Emma. Her body was a little tender as Killian helped her dress, so when the mandatory wheelchair arrived to wheel her out of the hospital, she didn’t complain… too much. 

 

Six months later, Emma and Killian found themselves back in a hospital room. This one was much closer to home and for a much happier reason. The room was full of flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals - all gifts to welcome their new baby girl into the world. Just as Killian had predicted, they had a baby girl. And just like in his dream, they named her Hope Swan Jones; she had a head full of dark brown hair, like her daddy, and clear green eyes just like her mommy. In two lives where love had once been all too rare, Emma and Killian now found themselves with hearts full of love as they marveled at the newborn snuggled between them. 


End file.
